Masquerade
by Elise Robinson
Summary: Prepare to fall in love with the Cullens’ new allies and be introduced to the Volturi’s new weapon. Order will be restored. Features Carlisle, Jasper, Alistair & Caius... plus new characters to love and hate. Please Review!:
1. Masquerade: Part 1, Chapters 1 to 4

Preface

I sat and I cried as I let everything I'd worked for slip away. They truly were monsters; they had been right about that from the start. I didn't care what anybody said now, they had ruined my life. As desperate as I had been to escape the hardship of leading a normal, socially acceptable life, I was now desperate to go back to that time, and rebuild a life which did not involve mythological creatures. I heard the front door slam and a tear rolled down my cheek, identical to his. I'd lost everything. I had nothing to live for anymore.

ELIZABETH CANTERBURY

:Civilian

Throughout my life I'd always managed to sit on the edge of society; never being popular, never being entirely outcast. Sometimes I thought that being outcast would be so much easier than trying to preserve the small amount of respect some people had for me. I decided that as a last attempt to live a life with company, I would go to my end of school prom. Elizabeth Canterbury, class of 2009.

I adjusted my outfit in my mum's full length mirror. The dress was breathtaking – classic navy satin that pulled in around my waist, and spilled to the floor. My dark red hair was in a French plait, and a black and navy velvet cloak tumbled from my shoulders to about 6 inches above the floor. I used the last few minutes I had to prepare to alter my dark eye makeup to be slightly more conventional. Blue eye shadow, a slightly lighter tone than my dress, swept up into severe points across my eyelids. My appearance as a whole wasn't exactly what most people would consider a summer prom outfit, and people would still distinguish me from the crowd; however it was elegant and fantastical. It was perfect.

I heard my mum call me from downstairs. She'd been unusually accepting when I announced I wanted to wear a cloak to my prom. I think she had begun to understand that I wasn't exactly normal. I tried my best to walk gracefully in my new high heeled shoes. Mum and my Great Aunt Joan were at the bottom of the stairs, and a smile grew on Joan's face as I tried my best to glide down the staircase.

"You look so beautiful!" she remarked, admiring the perfectly fitting dress which I had fetched back from the tailors only the night before. Mum smiled.

"Mum can you take some photos? For Luke?" I asked her as I handed her my camera. Annoyingly, the event was exclusively for our year group. My boyfriend, Luke, wasn't able to come with me.

"Sure" she replied. We went out onto the front lawn and Mum took a photo, just as my Dad pulled up in his burgundy Jaguar to drive me to the Corn Exchange, where our prom was being held. The engine purred as he came to a stop at the end of my driveway. "Have a good time", Mum passed me my camera back and I got into the front seat of the car. I didn't feel I needed to sit in the back like some sort of royal; this was just my Dad, after all.

I was glad I could relax with the air con on full for the long journey to Bedford. One of the good things about Dad was that he never got very emotional. Like me, he was used to coping on his own.

"You look great" he said as he pulled away.

"Thanks," I replied timidly.

After a long pause, things became like any other time I saw my Dad. Things weren't that awkward or special.

"I've got an ongoing contract driving for Marks and Sparks" he informed me.

"Good." I agreed.

Dad talked about work a lot. His work and his car were his two distractions in life.

"I cleaned her, just for you. I'm sorry I've had to leave the 'for sale' sign in the back though, y'know, just in case".

"It's fine" I reassured him, "she looks great".

We didn't talk much more until we pulled into the one way street past the front of the Corn Exchange. I was worried I'd be the first person there, arriving bang on seven-thirty, but I was sorely mistaken. The street was blocked by limos of all shapes and sizes – black, white, pink; Hummers, Land Rovers and Bentleys. Dad managed to pull into the bus stop and I climbed out onto the pavement. I called through the window back to him, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Well it's your special night, enjoy yourself." He hesitated before carrying on, "Could you do something for your Dad? Text me when you're home safe, okay?"

"Yeah, of course" I replied. He blew me a kiss and drove off, and I joined the queue to get inside.

I recognised all the faces around me. It was interesting to see which girls had gone for dresses made of the least material possible, the most revealing, coincidently dresses which flattered their cleavage; on the other hand girls with more modest, elegant outfits. None of them, however, were wearing cloaks. The men had a similar distinction: the lighter shade the suit, the more obnoxious the character. I laughed to myself as I found my ticket in my purse. It was a truly uncomfortably hot day, which must have hit 30 degrees around midday. I was grateful for the shade the towering buildings provided over the entire street, and the draft that my swaying cloak created.

I scanned the crowd for someone, or a group, I could go inside with. I saw everyone standing together in friendship groups, not many people straying from where they 'belonged'. There was only one figure I didn't recognise, and who was stood on his own. He wasn't in a suit, as such, but he was loitering amongst the students as if he was itching to get inside. I could only see the back of him, but I could usually recognise everybody, even from behind. He had a tanned skin tone, which had an odd, pale shimmer. He had black, straightened, flawlessly styled hair. His shirt had a white torso and black arms, which were covered in contrasting motifs, and he wore black tuxedo trousers with smart black shoes. One of his arms swayed by his side aimlessly, and the other, by the looks of it, was partially in the pocket of his trousers, gripping it similar to how a cowboy grips his jeans. His posture was confident and smart, and as he flicked his hair away from his eyes I saw a flash of bright red fringe and a black mask which covered the top half of his face. Without warning, the crowd started moving in towards the doors. The boy blended in perfectly, filing through the entrance without being noticed, and more significantly, not presenting a ticket. I moved forwards through the crowd, trying to keep him in my sight, but once he was through the large double doors I lost him.

It took me a long time to get inside, as more and more people arrived and the queue turned into a large mob, all desperate to get in. The hall was full of black and white decorations, with amazing lights making shapes on the walls and floor. The sheer size of the hall was immense, and it was soon packed with Harlington alumni, teachers and Corn Exchange staff. The music was dreadful, club noise, but that didn't matter to me now. I had to find the elusive, uninvited guest. I scanned the room. I longed to catch a flash of red hair, a glimpse of his mask. People interrupted my search to comment on my outfit, to say goodbye before they left to different colleges, to ask if I was okay... and I got more and more frustrated as the boy who I had seen with my own eyes, who had walked into this hall, had somehow disappeared.

I carefully removed my cloak and draped it over the back of a chair. I scanned the room one last time before I reluctantly sat down. I tried to distract myself, watching teachers dance, the bouncers scowl, and suddenly a rather bouncy Olivia heading in my direction. Olivia had confided in me during some rough times, and had since considered me a very close friend, I assumed because of my ability to predict people's reactions and give effective advice. I was pretty sure, however, than I meant more to her than she meant to me. Her dress was a rather alarming pink, her hair in tight mouse-brown ringlet curls, which flew back from her face as she trotted towards me.

"You made it! I knew you would!" Olivia screeched. Her voice pierced through the music and made me flinch slightly, luckily not enough for her to notice.

"I thought I should. Luke kept going on about how it was an important rite of passage, and all that rubbish." I explained.

"It so IS!" Olivia exclaimed, jumping with slightly too much enthusiasm, "he's the best thing that's happened to you Lizzie, and sometimes I don't even think you realise that".

I became defensive when she mentioned an infeasible lack of appreciation of Luke. "I definitely know that, Olivia, don't be so judgemental. Who's the one here that published she was having an affair on Facebook, hmm?" I snapped.

"That's different, it was a good laugh, you should've seen his face!" Olivia's voice faded out of my head as I spotted the stranger over her left hand shoulder, casually leaning against the wall, looking up through his mask and fringe directly at me. A shiver flew through me, like I'd been dropped in ice cold water. He smirked to himself when I saw him, crossing his arms, and casually tossing his fringe back away from his face, just as he had done outside. He looked almost arrogant as he broke into a chuckle, clearly amused by the effect his appearance had had on me. I had completely zoned out of what Olivia had been saying.

"...Don't you think?" she concluded.

"Erm, yes. Erm, possibly? Well, it depends." I improvised, and continued before she could interject, "I'm sorry hun, I want to say goodbye to some people before we all go our separate ways. I'll call you, at some point. Not tonight, possibly tomorrow - at some point." I stood up and eased Olivia gently out of my personal space, both physically and mentally. I wanted to be completely alone with him, to understand who he was. The stranger's eyes and mine never parted, I wasn't going to let him disappear again.

I heard Olivia strop behind me, "I hardly see you these days Lizzie, it's like, you're changing! Come out of your little antisocial bubble once in a while". I turned away, trying to ignore her scorn, and sighed heavily to compose myself.

The smirk had gone from the stranger's face. It had been replaced with a stern, almost pained expression – it was hard to tell what was behind his plain black mask. I didn't say anything as I stepped slowly closer, examining every feature of his appearance: his stunning outfit; his shimmering skin; the way he stood with such a remarkably good posture so effortlessly. It frustrated me that I couldn't see his eyes properly, behind the black mask.

"I can only apologise," the boy began, "for not making a very good first impression". His face was deadly serious, and my inner desire to correct him was extinguished for this reason alone. "I've never been good with people. I'm considered by many as rather aloof". The boy spoke with a clear English accent, despite his colouring. It rang like gentle piano through my head. The boy pushed himself from against the wall and stepped towards me. He became slightly too close and breathed down onto my face, "I hope I haven't alarmed you".

"Of course not," I added as quickly as I could, "I just didn't recognise you. You're not a Harlington student".

"Observant and beautiful, a miracle" the boy said smoothly. I was sure I blushed uncontrollably. He ran his left hand down the edge of my face. His fingers were ice cold, which made me shiver. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kristian..." he hesitated before adding his surname, "...Leach".

I dared to look up into his eyes. I was torn whether they were not clearly visible through the mask, or they truly were as they appeared, completely black. My natural reaction would have been to step backwards; move away from the possible discomfort and danger that this stranger presented, and yet something kept me close to him. I lost all awareness of who was around me, but I wouldn't have been surprised if people gathered around to envy me being so close to such an irresistible force.

The boy stepped backwards abruptly towards the wall he had leaned on, and the tension eased. No one was staring. "I'm also sorry for disappearing," he added. I longed to probe for information, for him to explain where he disappeared to, and why his eyes were black. I wanted to know how he went so unnoticed. I wanted to know everything about him. His smirk reappeared across his face, as if he found my lack of knowledge amusing. "This isn't really my scene," he concluded, gesturing towards the DJ. He walked with so much grace and purpose; he almost glided across the hall, between dozens of tables, towards the main doors. I refastened my cloak around my neck and followed intently.

This wasn't over.

: Protector

The night was humid and warm, despite the sun having long gone. I flicked my cloak back off my shoulders, hoping to cool off. The car headlights flew past, dazing me, but Kristian kept moving at his slightly unnaturally fast pace. Before long I was lost, trusting the mesmerising stranger who was leading me upwards, in a staircase, into a multi story car park. A loud bang, something landing heavily on the metal roof of the car park, stopped me and Kristian in our tracks.

"Alistair?" he called upwards, towards the roof, "Alistair?" Kristian turned to face me, a single flight of stairs below him. It would take him just a few seconds to reach me if I decided to run. For the first time that evening, I felt scared. "Elizabeth, for now it is best that you don't understand who we are. However, my brother Alistair was impatient to meet you. I shall let _him_ apologise for his ridiculous entrance".

"And I shall let him apologise for his ridiculous formalities!" Another male voice, lower and more gruff than Kristian, announced from outside of the stairwell. A man, who appeared much older than Kristian, burst in through the window grate, crashing through the metal grid with ease. Once he was stood next to his brother, I could see Alistair was a lot taller than Kristian, and a lot paler. He had messy, wiry, dark brown hair, roughly swept back into a pony tail. His features were much more defined than Kristians' too; Alistair had a sharp nose and chin to match. He obviously cared less for his appearance than his brother. Alistair wore dusty black combat trousers and worn trainers. He wore a leather jacket with motorcycle badges, and a once-white shirt, which was marked with brown dust, probably from his acrobatics on the roof. Lastly, I inspected his face. His eyes too were black, but with a crimson tinted edge. There were dark circles under them, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"It was not the idea to scare her, Alistair." Kristian reminded Alistair coolly.

"This is her?" Alistair sounded unimpressed. He stood confidently, with his shoulders back, which thrust his chest forwards. I noticed his fingers hung like claws.

"Alistair, manners cost nothing, this is Miss Canterbury."

I was frozen in place. Alistair tilted his head expectantly, and took a long breath inwards through his nose. "I thought the Volturi would have better taste," Alistair chuckled.

"Please don't take any notice of my brother's... attitude problem." Kristian apologised.

"Our kind cannot mess with our instincts, Kristian, despite you and your dearest Carlisle's desperate trying. We are built to devour this kind, not befriend them."

"You agreed, Alistair, to combat the injustice!" Kristian sounded concerned. "You know firsthand the cruelty of being turned!"

"Indeed." Alistair was stopped in his tracks. His face tensed. Alistair mimicked me, "Please don't hurt me!" The two brothers were becoming more and more aggressive. "You can't hide from who you are, Kristian. Saving the girl won't change anything!" Alistair laughed hysterically as he perched on the windowsill, clearly ready to leave after my brief introduction.

"I don't want to be a monster. I don't have to be this way." Kristian protested.

"Well I've got news for you kiddo – you're like this forever!" Alistair cackled. He turned back to face me before he left, and his eyes widened. He parted by saying sarcastically, "Oh, and goodnight, my lady."

Neither of us said a word as Alistair elegantly leapt through the window. I waited to hear him land, but the night was filled with silence.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"It was never my intention to scare you." He whimpered. His voice was still beautiful, but quiet and timid.

I felt a lot safer once Alistair had left. Kristian looked genuinely upset by his brother's behaviour, which I guessed included a betrayal. I began to climb the flight of stairs, lifting my dress above my ankles. As I reached half way, the pained expression from the prom swept across his face, which stopped me. He found it hard to be close to me. "I'm going to try my best to protect you, Elizabeth." Kristian explained. His eyes had closed and his nostrils flared. "That is my duty now."

I exploded with questions. "Why? What do I need protecting from? Why _me_?"

"There are hundreds like us, like my brother and I. Please don't be scared, we are civilised. Or at least, we were." I stayed half way up the stairs and I studied his face. He looked nostalgic, as if he was remembering a better time.

"What has changed?" I whispered, reluctant to interrupt his memories. I was irrationally petrified, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He had promised to protect me. Kristian slowly descended the four steps, his eyes still closed. He tilted my chin upwards with his ice cold fingers.

"You will know all you need to, when you need to, Miss Canterbury."

"I want to understand _now_, Kristian. What is this about?" I demanded.

"A bizarre group of our kind, who call themselves the Cullens, have stood against our equivalent of a Royal family, the Volturi."

"Your kind?" I didn't understand. His eyes flicked open.

"Just listen, please." Kristian pleaded. "Understand, they have never been defied before. Imagine, the Queen of England being overthrown by a committee of protestors."

I contemplated the thought, and the comparison, before Kristian continued. "The Volturi feel threatened, as I'm sure you can imagine. They are now building their ranks, an army, for all intents and purposes." Kristian's hand closed into fists. "In the past, they have tracked humans who may possess useful 'talents', which they have the ability to intensify – but they have never launched an operation this large before."

My head was spinning. Cullens? Volturi? I had no time to understand before he continued. "They have singled you out, Miss Canterbury, but I won't let them hurt you." I was being hunted by a power-hungry Royal family. This was insane. Half an hour ago the biggest of my problems was making a decent entrance at my prom. Suddenly, I was being scouted to join some kind of army.

"What do they want from me?" I stuttered.

"They believe you are special, that's all I know. They will track you and find you if they believe you would be an asset in their forces. My knowledge is vague - I left the Volturi ranks nearly a year ago." Kristian's hands relaxed, obviously remembering his choice to leave as liberation, as being granted his freedom back.

"I was inspired by the Cullen family, especially their leader, Carlisle." Kristian sighed, frustrated. "We are trying to 'live', if you'll excuse the term, a discreet existence." I knew by the sincerity in his voice that Kristian was not a threat to me.

He paused, inhaling through his nose and tossing his head backwards, like Alistair had done before. He sighed and hung his head; his face full of regret as his eyebrows creased together. "I'm only telling you this because you _have_ to understand."

"But I _don't_ understand! What are you?"

There was a long pause where each of us tried to read the other's reaction.

"I'm not the best person to ask that."

"But you can tell me what you are."

"I'm not exactly a conventional..." he stopped. "I don't want to scare you. Please, don't be scared." He looked worried. I said nothing. I wanted him to tell exactly what he was, so I had a chance to understand exactly what was going on. I gazed into his pitch black eyes. "I'm not exactly a conventional vampire."

I felt dizzy and nauseous, this couldn't be happening. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Kristian tried to explain himself. "It is our creator, who chooses this fate for us. As individuals, we have had no say on our own future. I'm here to stop that choice to be made for you, Elizabeth. You must understand that. I have to be near you for your safety now."

Kristian's posture became hostile and aggressive as he continued to explain about the Volturi. "It's criminal that the Volturi are tracking humans. You shouldn't have to know we exist. It's unnatural; I'm so sorry." Kristian shook his head, his eyes closed again.

"I beg to differ; I appreciate the warning." Kristian's face softened, into a weak smile. He stepped backwards up the steps and stood proudly.

"I'm also sorry I tore you away from such an important night," He apologised sarcastically.

"There's no need to apologise, you aided my escape!"

"But you can't tell me you would prefer to hear you're fate is entwined with vampires than endure a few hours of club music." Kristian's question seemed all too serious. There was another bang on the roof of the car park and I jumped in panic, Kristian moving towards me ridiculously fast and catching me in his ice cold arms. He held me uncomfortably tightly; sparking a thought of the hardship he probably faced, resisting my blood. My head was nestled in his chest.

"It's Alistair, there's nothing to be afraid of. He wants to leave."

"He can't go alone?"

"We tend to... hunt in pairs." Kristian comforted me, stroking the back of my hair.

Hunt.

"Not humans, Elizabeth. Please don't think of us as killers. Although it is rather awkward hunting here; it's not as easy as it is for the Cullens in Washington. No mountain lions or grizzly bears in the centre of Bedford!" He laughed. His laugh was forced, he was evidently upset with himself for having to introduce me to his world.

"I should go back to the Corn Exchange Kristian; people will notice I'm missing," I lied, holding back tears. Kristian broke our embrace.

"Yes, it's safer there. Despite the Volturi's sickening plans, they are still conscious of keeping our existence a secret. They won't act in front of a mortal audience" he explained. "I will remain close by, Elizabeth. I shall explain more when the circumstances are more appropriate." He smiled. "Allow me to escort you back, Miss Canterbury."

"Certainly, Master Leach."

Kristian's surname did not do him justice. He was not the villain, he was my protector. He took my hand and guided me down the staircase and out into the night.

:Stalker

I was woken the next morning by Luke calling me from work. I had a stinging headache, probably from the stress of being told I was the centre of a vampire civil war.

"Morning gorgeous; how was your prom?" Luke asked.

"Uneventful," I lied. "The music was awful, I didn't stay long."

"But you're glad you went, right?" He prompted.

"I guess. It's..."

"...An important rite of passage!" We said together, Luke sounding more enthusiastic than me.

"I can't wait to see your photos, I bet you looked amazing. Well, not that you don't look amazing every day anyway." He said.

"I didn't take many, the lighting wasn't very good." I complained.

"You don't sound very awake. I bet you're just secretly hung over." Luke teased.

"I told you, it was pretty uneventful. I've just got a headache from the awful music."

"Well I'll let you go back to sleep, I really only rang to hear your voice, you know it gets me through the day."

"Oh shush," I yawned.

"Right, I should get back to work. I love you,"

"I love you too."

The dialling tone made my head throb and my heart ache. I was going to have to keep Luke out of this for his own safety, and I couldn't bear to lie to him. I pushed that impending situation to the back of my mind and I checked the time; it was half past ten. My eyes moved from my watch on my bedside table, to the silhouette on my curtains, which were swaying softly in the breeze. Kristian couldn't be here! Although, before yesterday, I would have said vampires didn't exist either.

I jumped out of bed, in full cow print pyjamas, and trotted towards the window. I threw back the curtains, expecting to see Kristian clinging to the wall, but there was nobody there. I assumed I'd imagined the shadow and wandered downstairs to get some breakfast. I was alone in the house, since my Mum and Peter had left for work early this morning and my siblings were at their respective schools. I threw my mobile phone casually onto the table. Another thought of Luke's face pierced my memory. The kitchen was unexpectedly breezy, and I was surprised to see that one of the windows was wide open. There was a note left on the table, addressed to Miss Canterbury, in timeless handwriting. It read:

Elizabeth,

I will never be far away; I hope this does not bother you. I will endeavour to be as discreet as possible. When I am away to hunt, I will ensure Alistair is close to you.

Kristian.

I placed the note into my pocket and considered the luxury of having two personal bodyguards. It was both useful and slightly creepy. Kristian, or Alistair, would always be watching me. I wondered how long I would be under surveillance. I was sure the novelty would wear off pretty quickly. My mind wondered back to what had led to all of this; the Volturi, the vampire Royal family, were hunting humans with talents. I had absolutely no idea what my talent was exactly, I especially couldn't pinpoint anything which may make me a valuable asset to a vengeful army of vampires. I made some toast aimlessly; I wasn't hungry.

The BBC news was warning people to stay out of Priory Lake Park and Flitwick Moors due to a series of vicious attacks on the local deer. I wondered who, if anyone would believe that it was actually two testosterone-packed teenage vampires. That thought took me further back, to when Alistair had said that they were vampires – _forever_.

I dropped the knife on the floor and bolted for the front door. I burst through it, onto the front lawn, into the heat, longing to find Kristian somewhere outside. He could be anywhere, but I had to get an answer.

I yelled into the air, "Kristian! Where are you?! Kristian!" There was no response, apart from the woman opposite peering through her window in disgust. She shook her head and disappeared behind the fabric. "Kristian! I have a question! Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Kristian chuckled, his charming voice coming from inside my front door. I spun around and sure enough, he was leaning against the door frame, like he owned the place. His arrogance was still there, but was not that visible on his face since it was covered with a plain white and silver mask. He wore a long sleeved white and silver shirt and black skinny jeans, with black converse trainers. My initial reaction was how on earth he was coping in the heat of the morning, but then I remembered how cold he felt to touch, which explained it at once. "I told you I would never be far away; you really don't have to disturb your neighbours to summon me." He smirked.

"I have a question, about something that Alistair said last night," I strode back to my front door and Kristian stepped inside without taking his eyes off of my face. "He said you were like this – Vampires – forever."

"Well not... technically." Kristian contemplated his brother's statement. "But we are indeed like this, as long as we would like to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We can be killed, so technically, we are not immortal." I didn't reply; I wanted him to elaborate. "The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn the pieces." Kristian stopped, analysing my expression. I tried my best to stay composed as I thought about such a beautiful creature being ripped apart. Should we so wish to escape this existence, the traditional method of escape..." he paused, "is to upset the Volturi."

I shivered. Kristian could die protecting me. Was I really willing to let him die? He sounded casual as he explained that death was sometimes a preferred alternative to vampires who cannot accept feeding on humans, or who cannot satisfy their thirst with the blood of animals. "But the main answer to your question is yes, we have the ability to exist forever. I'm sorry that I can't really use the word 'live' in this context. We don't breathe, we don't sleep, and we don't eat."

Confusion from the sheer volume of information, similar to how I felt last night, swept through me like a strong wind. Vampires didn't breathe, didn't sleep, and didn't eat.

"But at the prom, you breathed down on me. I felt it on my face; it was so cold..." I stumbled over my words.

"We breathe out of habit. It helps us blend in - to act human."

Kristian gestured as if he wanted to explore the rest of the house. "May I?" he asked.

"Well you already know where the kitchen is." I reminded him. Kristian led himself through the hallway and into the kitchen. He immediately picked up my mobile phone and entered a number very quickly.

Before I could stop him, he explained, "My number is saved here as 'A Leach'. It's the first name in your phonebook; easy to access quickly, but please don't confuse it with Alistair." He gently closed my fingers around the phone, and he wrapped his own hands around mine. I shivered on contact with his cool skin; I would never get used to it.

"How long will this last? When will the Volturi get distracted by someone else - someone with a better talent?" I asked.

"A friend of mine, Eleazar, can instantly detect talents, such as the ones the Volturi are searching for. That is _his_ talent. He's travelling all over Europe to track humans... So we can protect them before the Volturi reach them. Unfortunately, his skill is less specific before the victim is turned. I have no idea when or how the Volturi will attack their targets." Kristian tightened his grip around my hands. "But I will be here until I know you are safe."

I looked up into Kristian's eyes through the mask. His eyes had changed colour, they were the colour of honey, a sweet golden brown.

"Your eyes have changed colour."

"Our eyes change depending on how thirsty we are. We hunted just last night." Kristian explained. "Golden eyes usually means a vegetarian vampire; a vampire who feeds on animals. Black eyes is a thirsty vampire, and..." He paused, debating whether to continue, "Red eyes is a vampire who has fed on human fairly recently."

"But Alistair!..." I screeched.

"Ah, yes..." Kristian struggled to explain his brother's deep crimson eyes. "Alistair isn't a vegetarian, just yet. Please Elizabeth – don't judge him. He tries to kill people who deserve it, at least." I choked on how casual he sounded, talking about murder. Quickly I realised that if I was to ally with vampires, their lifestyle was going to be something I would have to cope with.

"Stay away from red eyes, got it." I said as light-heartedly as I could manage. "So last night... you were thirsty?" I hesitated.

"I'd been following you for a few days. I hadn't left to hunt. It was foolish of me to risk meeting you when I was so thirsty..." Kristian lifted our hands to his face. He inhaled my scent from my hand. "But the opportunity was too good to miss. It was easy to lure you away to somewhere private, so I could explain everything to you."

"That's why you were uncomfortable being close to me?" I guessed.

"Yes, today it's much easier." Kristian smiled, letting go of my hands. His smile was short lived. "And I would much prefer to be close to you than have to leave. You take my breath away."

"How can I take your breath away when you don't breathe?" I whispered.

Kristian and I spent the entire day together. We no longer spoke of his world; we acted like lifelong friends. As the clouds drifted away, the sun began to tear through the sky. I moved across the room to open the curtains, to let the light flood the room; but as I outstretched my arm to pull back the fabric Kristian appeared next to me and pulled me away.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled; nursing the wrist he'd grabbed with far too much force.

"You can't – you just can't DO that." He shouted back at me.

"I can't open the curtains in my own house? You don't control me, Kristian!"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Kristian argued.

"Well then what? Why can't I open them? Stop being paranoid!"

"Fine. Do it." Kristian's voice sounded menacing, and he froze still, with a hunched posture, and his eyes closed. His face was screwed up tightly. He'd stopped breathing.

I drew back the curtain and the sunlight poured in. As the rays fell on Kristian's skin, he sparkled like he was covered in millions of tiny diamonds; like he was a work of art. I gasped in amazement.

"This is why we can't go out in the sun, Elizabeth. Look at me! Everything I try to live by – being discreet – going unnoticed – is ruined!" He calmed down, breaking into an angry sob. "It's a curse, Elizabeth. _This_ is what I'm protecting you from."

"But you're beautiful." I whispered, subconsciously brushing his cheek with the side of my hand.

Kristian's golden eyes opened behind his mask, gazing at me. He untied the bow which held his mask to his face. A large crescent shaped scar ran from his left temple to the middle of his cheekbone. The scar shimmered brilliant silver. He had almost identical dark circles under his eyes to his brother, but the scar was what the mask had been hiding. It appeared to be a bite mark, from something larger than a human. I wanted to move towards him, I wanted to comfort him, this beautiful scarred man. He sighed and closed the curtain. His tanned complexion still sprinkled with the pale shimmer that distinguished him and his brother from humans.

"There is a lot about us you hopefully will never have to learn, Elizabeth." Kristian sighed.

"As long as you're here, I _need_ to understand." I argued.

"It's not right for you to know what we are." Kristian said defensively.

"It's too late for that, Kristian. Please, I have to understand everything about you."

"Can you just accept that mythological creatures are just that: Myths? Please Elizabeth; at least pretend to think we're make-believe."

I fell asleep on the sofa in his chilling arms, which were a comfortable escape from the summer heat. I slept deeply, as I had always done, sinking into an uninterruptable slumber. I began to dream. The image was initially hazy, but as I analysed the picture, each feature blossomed into sharp focus.

I saw myself in my mother's full length mirror, dressed as I had been the night before. My dress was perfect, as it had been, and my cloak still sat on my shoulders; but my face was pale and thin. I had dark circles under my eyes. My hair was loose, tumbling over my shoulders, and my eyes were a shocking red. I examined one of my hands, which had very long fingers and sharp claw-like nails. I saw a bloody corpse, lying in a foetal position on the carpet behind me, facing away from me. Blood had poured onto the carpet, creating large stains across the floor. Red handprints and drag marks littered the lilac walls of my mother's bedroom. It wasn't until I examined the body properly, recognising its dark, swept back hair, its tanned skin, its frozen green eyes...

I realised the corpse was Luke.

:Informant

I woke up, horrified. I was panting and I'd broken out into a sweat. It was several minutes before I'd calmed down enough to notice I was in bed – not where I'd fallen asleep. I threw my duvet onto the floor, and felt around in the darkness for my phone, or my watch, or something to tell me the time. I gave up and flicked on my bedside lamp. It was dark outside, meaning it was late; I didn't want to wake the others by going downstairs. I booted up my laptop, shock and horror still pulsing through me. The time was three thirty. A storm was thrashing against my window, and I had 15 unread email messages, mostly from Olivia. Great. The most significant of them read:

Lizzie,

Here's some photos from the prom, sorry there's not many of you, I didn't see you much. Where did you go? I'm sorry if I sounded harsh at prom but you really are changing and I don't know why. I'm a bit fed up of you sulking around. You always used to be there for me and now you're so distant. Please call me when you get a chance, there's some important things I need to chat to you about.

Livvie x

She was right, I had become more distant. The shock from my dream was pushed out of my stomach, making room for guilt and loneliness to settle in. I hugged my knees, tucking them under my chin. A crash of thunder made me jump; it sounded scarily familiar to the sound Alistair had made landing on the roof of the car park. I wondered if Kristian was hunting by now, or if he was still here. I wondered if he was watching me fall apart. I wouldn't want him to see me like this.

I lay back down, facing the wall. I stared at the photo blue-tacked to the wall of Luke and I stood in a field of deep snow. We both had rosy faces, wrapped up in warm clothes, and in a tight hug; posing for the camera Luke had held in front of us. My hair was wild, blowing backwards in the wind, and I smiled as I remembered the day well. Luke and I had visited the forest to see it under a pristine blanket of snow. That was only a month or two after we'd started seeing each other. I laughed to myself as memories of our first few dates flashed across my mind. It seemed so long ago now, but I remembered every joke, every kiss, and every silly argument. I curled up and tried to get back to sleep, facing the photo which with any luck would censor what I dreamt about.

I woke again at seven; the weather was dull and cooler than yesterday. I drew back the curtains; on the off chance Kristian was perched on my windowsill again. There was a light breeze when I stuck my arm out of the window to judge the weather. The day seemed tranquil; I appreciated the break in the madness of vampires and murder.

I noticed along the street, a black Mercedes was parked, that I didn't recognise. Behind it stood four men, two of which I knew instantly. Alistair and Kristian were facing away from me, in deep conversation with a tall, platinum blonde man and a slightly shorter, younger man. Alistair looked frustrated, with his arms crossed defensively. Kristian gestured a lot with his hands as he spoke, like he was explaining something in great detail directly to the platinum blonde figure. The stranger was dressed in smart navy pinstriped trousers and a white shirt, with a plain navy jumper thrown over his shoulder. He stood with his weight on his right foot, leaning towards Kristian, intently. Flanking him, the younger man looked just as upper class – although he stood with his hands behind his back, dressed in black trousers and a pale green polo neck tee shirt. His hair was slicked back with wax, brunette at the roots, highlighted blonde at the tips. He never spoke; he just stood there, listening intently to what the more animated pair were discussing. Both strangers had dark circles under their eyes. Both of the strangers were fair skinned, with a familiar faint shimmer. Both strangers had golden eyes. Both strangers were vampires.

My heart skipped a beat when it dawned on me there were four _vampires_ stood at the corner of my street. The fact that they actually existed hadn't quite kicked in yet. At the same moment, the younger stranger looked directly up at me, with a stern, almost disapproving expression. He muttered something to the platinum blonde, who immediately stopped Kristian's comment with a simple hand gesture, and looked up at me. I felt the wind pick up very quickly, Alistair's hair blowing across his face as he bowed his head to the two strangers and strode off onto the high street. Kristian caught the two men's attention back and the platinum blonde nodded courteously. The two strangers sat in the Mercedes but didn't leave. The younger stranger's eyes followed Kristian as he made his way across the street and in a blur of movement, scaled my house, climbing into my bedroom window.

"Tell me what's going on, right now. Are they here for me? Is that the Volturi? Tell me everything!" I begged Kristian. I panicked, tears welling up in my eyes prematurely.

"Shh," he said, soothing me; drawing the curtains behind him and embracing me tightly. "They're not the Volturi," he explained quickly, "It's just some old friends of mine, Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale." Cullen. I knew that name.

"Cullen?" I repeated.

"We are working with the Cullens against the Volturi, Elizabeth. Remember?" He pulled away from me, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his cold fingers. "Everything's okay!" He beamed at me. I sobbed and took a deep breath. "Would it be easier if you met them?" He asked. I froze. Would I like to meet two more, completely new vampires? I wasn't sure if I could cope with that. "Would it?" He prompted.

"I guess... I guess I should. But can I at least get changed first? Would you mind?" I agreed, ushering Kristian back out of the window.

Never, in my entire life, had I been taught what to wear when meeting upper class vampires. I decided on a combination of a red top and long black skirt, to match Kristian's black and red outfit. I drew back the curtains and Kristian was there, perched on the windowsill.

"Climb on," He ordered me onto his back to climb down to street level.

Carlisle and Jasper looked more graceful than Kristian, if that was at all possible, as they both climbed out of the car. They both spoke with slight American accents, Carlisle's voice being husky and charismatic; Jasper's being quiet and musical, like Kristian's.

"We're sorry to have woken you, Miss Canterbury," the platinum blonde shook my hand straight away. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my close friend Jasper Hale."

"Good morning," Jasper said, nodding at me politely.

"No no, you didn't wake me. I was just checking the weather when I spotted Kristian and Alistair with you." I explained. My voice sounded rough and gritty compared to the vampires around me. A wave of calm rippled through me, discouraging me from speaking. Carlisle threw a hard look at Jasper as he turned back to me.

"I should explain, before we go any further, Jasper here is a very talented young man." Carlisle began.

"I have the ability to sense and manipulate emotions." Jasper summarised, no emotion running through his sentence. He sounded like a programmed machine.

Kristian added, "Jasper is a good example of an extraordinarily talented individual, just like the Volturi are wishing to create."

Carlisle changed the subject quickly. "I was just informing Kristian and Alistair of a few matters of urgency. There is no cause for alarm."

"The Volturi have not mobilised yet, according to Alistair." Kristian informed us.

"I thought you had no idea what they were planning?" I probed.

Kristian sighed, "Alistair has a talent, just like Jasper. Alistair can sense the location of any living being on the planet." Kristian explained. The wave of tranquility from Jasper hit me more forcefully this time, urging me to listen, not to speak.

"My dear friend Kristian, pass my apologies to your brother. I hope you know I meant no harm by presenting you with this information. I merely wanted to share our experiences to aid you in your survival here." Carlisle tilted his head slightly, appealing for forgiveness.

"I believe my brother is just finding the transition to vegetarianism rather stressful. He is volatile at the moment."

"Should you need us, Esme and Alice can join us here in the UK. I hope you understand Edward and Bella do not wish to be involved due to their new circumstances." Carlisle offered.

"And the Denali Coven? Have they agreed to assist us?" Kristian sounded eager for support.

"I haven't yet bothered Tanya and her coven. I fear our bonds with them are already weakened since they lost Irina to the Volturi after witnessing for Rennesme." Carlisle explained. All of these new names flew around my head. Were all of them vampires? Esme, Alice, Edward, Bella, Tanya, Irina, Rennesme? "Jasper and I will remain here until the targets here are safe." Carlisle finished.

"Your support is much appreciated, Carlisle. Also yours, Jasper." Kristian acknowledged.

"Thank you," Jasper said, "I just hope the Volturi realise soon we are not looking to be a threat to their reign; only our lifestyle choices and morals divide us. We are alike in compassion and nature."

The strangers turned to each other and accepted it was time to leave, but Kristian interrupted them.

"There have already been reports, Carlisle. I will monitor the activity closely and will be in contact once I'm sure."

Carlisle nodded once more, with a more sincere expression on his face, and the Mercedes burst into life. I was sure that last sentence was crucially important, and I needed to know why.

"What was that last sentence about? Monitoring some kind of activity?" I asked Kristian once we were back in my bedroom.

"Certain circumstances need to be monitored, that's all." Kristian said as he closed the window and drew the curtain.

"It's not doing anything useful; hiding things from me." I argued.

"I'm not hiding things from you, Elizabeth. I just don't think you need to know just _yet_."

I noticed that his eyes were mostly black, with a hint of gold left on the outer edge.

"Since you're not giving me any answers, you may as well go and hunt before things get awkward again." I snapped.

"No. Alistair is... busy."

"I can fend for myself. You said yourself, the Volturi haven't mobilised."

"Elizabeth, since when did you become so stubborn?!" Kristian barked.

Rain began to hammer down on the house in sheets. The noise was incredible. People in other parts of the house started to stir.

"I think it's time for me to leave anyway." Kristian sulked, evidently furious at me, as he climbed out of the window.

I decided to call Olivia. It was half past seven in the morning, but better early than never. It took her a long time to pick up the phone.

"Lizzie?!" She asked, dazed; I had obviously woke her up.

"Wakey wakey, rise 'n shine!" I tried to sound casual.

"I'm so glad you've called – at last!" She screeched. "I need to tell you something I can't tell anyone else."

"Karl's gay? You're pregnant? You've painted your toenails?"

"I'm being serious, Elizabeth." Something was obviously wrong; Olivia very rarely used my full name, although I despised it being shortened.

"I'm all ears." I said.

"Something's happening to me, Lizzie. I'm getting angry and violent very quickly; _too_ quickly; and I just _can't_ calm down until I've hit something – hard! I'm running a constant high temperature, too."

"Sounds like you've hit puberty, Livvy."

Olivia exploded unexpectedly, "Elizabeth, _YOU'RE_ changing too! You can't take _ANYTHING_ seriously anymore! Here I am, having a breakdown because I can't control my anger, and you just _crack another joke!_ Well I've had it Lizzie, I can't cope with this _new you_ anymore. Sod off!"

The dialling tone didn't hurt me half as much as when Luke had hung up. She evidently _did_ have anger issues, after that little display. I decided I could easily move away from Olivia.

Who knows, maybe things would be easier that way.


	2. Masquerade: Part 2, Chapter 5

OLIVIA LAROUX

:Innocent Bystander

I slammed the phone down, snapping the plastic on the dock. I felt rage boil up from my feet to my chest, slowly rising upwards, as if I couldn't contain the anger Lizzie's reaction had planted inside of me. I was trembling manically. I didn't know what the hell was going on. I forced my hands into tight fists, digging my fingernails into my palms; trying so desperately to regain control over my body. I felt them cut into my skin, but I felt no pain. I pushed harder; it distracted me from doing anything more violent or irrational. Images from throughout my life flew in front of my eyes. I saw my mother lying in hospital ready to die; when I was just a little girl. I saw the faces of the bullies I'd faced for years of Middle and Upper school. I saw Lizzie's vacant expression from the prom. I focused on Lizzie's face; trying to figure out the links between the pictures. The connection was they all made me feel uncontrollably angry.

I let out a deafening scream as I flexed my fingers, blood dripping down my forearm. I was shaking more violently now. I examined my palms; there was nothing but four tiny scars left on each hand where the gashes had been. I choked in shock at how quickly the wounds had healed. I closed my eyes, trying to subdue the violent urges rippling through my body.

My father crashed through the door after he'd heard my blood-curdling scream.

"Olivia, what the hell is going on?" He shouted. I wasn't physically crying, yet tears rolled down my face. I was in pure shock. The whole experience was like there was something inside of me I had no control over – something stimulated by my anger. It took me a while to answer him. He was sat on my bed with his arm around me, trying to make me look him in the eye. I couldn't. My mind was focused on the three images which began to explain my anger. I slid my hands under my duvet so he didn't spot the scars on my palms.

"I just had a bad dream." I whimpered. My eyes glazed over. I must have looked vacant. "Leave me alone." I whispered.

My father hugged me tightly, rocking me gently. I used to have nightmares for months after mother had died; he was used to comforting me for hours. This time was different; I didn't want him here if I couldn't control my anger. He examined my face before he left. I still refused to make eye contact with him.

I was a lot calmer now, the rage was subsiding slowly. I was too hot; I decided to go for a walk to cool down. I threw on some jeans and a pastel pink tee shirt, and left out of the front door. I glanced up and down the street. A man, around six feet tall, leaned menacingly against a tree about four houses down the road. His arms were crossed; his eyes were constantly focused on me. I decided to walk in the opposite direction, my strides becoming longer as I panicked, wanting to get as far away from the stranger as quickly as possible.

Before long I was walking out of the village, into the open countryside. The road narrowed to a single track lane, which linked our village, Greenfield, with the neighbouring towns. I glanced behind me; there was no sign of the dark haired man that had stared at me. I was thankful, slowing my pace a little to catch my breath. I stopped altogether when I was happy it was safe; to fix my hair into a ponytail with the band I kept on my wrist. The morning was still and quiet; unnaturally so. I took one last look down the road I had walked along. The man still wasn't there.

I turned quickly, intending to carry on walking. I froze as soon as I saw the man blocked my way. He was a good foot and a half taller than me, his brunette hair swept backwards into a ponytail. His eyes were a bright, blood red.

"A little early for a stroll, wouldn't you agree?" The man had a low, but melodic voice. The sarcasm in his politeness was like he was holding a blade to my throat already. "Oh, you're giving me the silent treatment? That's so thoughtful of you." He continued, as I hadn't replied. "Spoilt mortal brat!" He sneered, spitting on the ground. "Tell me," He moved closer towards my face, taking deep breaths, which seemed to amuse him. "What's the quickest way to make you angry, Olivia?"

I stayed silent; anything I said he would use against me. He had obviously thought this encounter through already. "Oh, how rude of me..." he chuckled. "I haven't even introduced myself." He was deceptively charming at this point. "I am Alistair Leach, a close friend of Elizabeth. I believe you know her." He ran his index finger down my right cheek, and clasped my neck with his ice cold grip. The image of Lizzie's face from the prom; the way she pushed me aside as she made feeble excuses to leave; the way she spoke to me on the phone; all came flooding into my mind's eye.

"Don't you _hate_ her?" he tightened his grip around my neck. "Or will I need something else; something more?" He sounded frustrated. "Tell me now! What can't you _stand_?!" His voice sounded urgent. I could tell he wanted me to lose control of my anger. He wanted me to be a volatile monster. "This is where Jasper _would_ be handy." He muttered to himself, a hint of disgust and envy tainted his voice.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, keeping calm. He removed his hand from my neck; surprised to hear me speak.

"I want you to cooperate." He said; his voice a much lower, more secretive volume. "How can I make you angry, hmm?" He crouched a little, so our faces were level. I stared into his bright red eyes.

I closed my eyes, debating whether to run, or to unleash the full extent of my anger upon him, which would be a huge gamble. I had no idea what would happen. I felt powerful when I was angry; but he looked more deadly than anything I'd witnessed before. He took me by surprise, picking me up by the front of my tee shirt. I kicked out violently, trying to make him drop me, but his hold was too strong. He cackled.

"That's more like it!" He smiled; his face looking evil and sadistic.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"Tell me what you know about Elizabeth Canterbury. Tell me everything, now!" he barked.

The sound of her name sparked fury inside my body, just as her sickening joke had done before. I felt it build up from my toes, to my waist, stiffening my limbs. It flooded through my bloodstream, hitting my neck like a tidal wave. My head was engulfed in rage. The decision was suddenly made for me.

I burst from his grip; I flew through the air. It felt like my body turned inside out; flesh ripping itself apart. I felt powerful again, I felt monstrous. I lost all of my senses for less than a second. I saw blackness, before I hit the floor with an almighty crash; I felt numb. I regained my sense of smell first. It seemed incredibly intense. I smelled the country verge; I could smell every plant individually. I could smell Alistair in front of me; he smelt utterly foul; unbearably sweet like fermenting fruit. The smell tore through my nose, causing pain. It was this that granted me my sense of touch back. I felt the tarmac of the road beneath me. I was lying on it, but it felt comfortable. I felt _fur_ between my skin and the road. Quickly, I regained my senses of hearing and taste. They too, were a lot sharper than before I collapsed. I could taste the pollen in the air as I breathed in through my mouth. I heard Alistair shuffle his weight from one foot to the other. My sense of sight was last to return to me. My eyes were already open, but the blackness cleared. I looked up at Alistair's face. His head was tilted, like he was finding it difficult, trying to comprehend what he'd witnessed. I tossed my head from side to side, gaining awareness of my immense new body: four legs; four claws; twelve whiskers; two eyes; one tail. I was larger than natural panthers – my back was level with Alistair's chest – which made me feel very powerful. I purred sarcastically, _menacingly_. Alistair was uneasy; unsure whether to attempt to win an ally or run for his life. I felt a growl burn inside of me, eager to escape through my jaws. Alistair stepped backwards, giving me room to recover. I smiled as I realised his mistake. I felt my claws open on the ends of my four feet.

I would rip him to shreds.

I lunged for Alistair's throat; instinct fuelling my attack. He jumped into the air, somersaulting like an acrobat and landing in a defensive crouch behind me. I still had no idea what I was capable of. My thick fur was pitch black which flashed around in front of my eyes as I kept clawing at Alistair and ducking from his hands. He managed to grab me and tried to scratch my side, but as soon as I drew blood the wound healed almost instantly. I felt indestructible.

I launched myself through the bushes at the side of the road, into the moors. Alistair found it difficult to manoeuvre himself between the trees because of his wide shoulders. He was faster than me, but I was more agile. I turned back to him when he least expected it, launching myself at his throat again, and I pinned him to the ground. I was devastated as my claws were useless against his skin, which seemed stone hard as well as ice cold. He cackled, not even out of breath.

"Olivia, stop this nonsense." He said coolly. I stopped trying to wound his chest and his neck with my claws. I held him to the ground, wanting more of an explanation. Did he know what was happening to me?

"There are others like you, Olivia." He began. "Get off me and I can tell you." I growled at him; a confident refusal. I placed my jaws around his neck; ready to take his head clean off.

"You're not ready to kill anybody, Olivia." Alistair said. "Don't be irrational."

I backed off; Alistair was right. I was still a teenage girl – I wasn't capable of taking the emotional burden of murder. I _could_ have beaten him, if I'd _wanted _to. Alistair threw me his leather jacket as a peace offering. "Phase back," He ordered me, "Now."

Alistair turned away. Without consciously deciding to, I slowly began to melt. I felt like wax, forming a different body again: my human body. It was a more pleasant transition than phasing into the panther. As soon as I was human again, I realised my clothes had disintegrated when I'd phased on the street. I was a mess: my hair was teased; I was naked; and I had just learned I had the ability to shape shift into a panther. Alistair's jacket drowned me, which I appreciated. He turned back to face me when he heard me fasten the zip.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Nothing's wrong with you." Alistair sneered. "You're a shape shifter."

"I'd gathered just about that much. Why?" I replied.

"You've been created because I'm here. Please, don't be upset. I can explain everything." I said nothing; I wanted to let him explain himself. "Shape shifters are the natural enemies of... us."

"Then who are you?" My eyes narrowed as I examined his blood red eyes.

"Shape shifters are natural enemies of vampires."

That explained the blood red eyes and the undead appearance. I had to open my mind to the impossible now.

"All the more reason for me to kill you." I murmured.

"That's not exactly the reaction I wanted." Alistair kicked a tree in frustration, causing the whole thing to shake. "More of your kind will be created as long as we are here."

"How long will that be?"

"However long it takes for my brother and I to protect Elizabeth Canterbury."

"Elizabeth?" I asked; my heart skipped a beat after I said her name.

"Yes." He chuckled. "I'm surprised that you despise her so much."

"She's changed." I said quietly.

"You both have."

"You mean she's like this too?" I was shocked.

"No, she's not like you; but she is the centre of all of this."

I contemplated Alistair's comment. Elizabeth was the reason I had become this. I would have to live a lie – a secret – because of _her_!

"And you're her friend?" I sneered, threateningly. I phased slowly this time, but blacking out for a shorter time. I controlled the anger and frustration that built up inside me, and I eyed Alistair as foe, not friend. I lacerated his jacket in one swipe of my claw as a sign of my disrespect. I could cope without his interference, and I would make Elizabeth pay for stealing my humanity.

I ran home as fast as my new body could manage. I ran the opposite side of the hedge, parallel to the street. I'd only walked about a mile; I was home within minutes. I phased back in my back garden, jumping the back fence with ease. I ran inside and got dressed. I started thinking about a way to make Elizabeth feel ruined. What couldn't she live without? The answer was ridiculously obvious, and I laughed to myself when my plan fell into place. It was all so _easy_.

I checked the time; it was twenty to nine. I remembered Alistair had mentioned his brother. Perfect. I called Luke's mobile and left an answer phone message since he couldn't pick up at work.

"Hi Luke, Olivia here. I've been trying to get a hold of Elizabeth recently, but she's not picking up. She's been hanging around with two guys recently and I wondered if you knew what was up. Give me a ring back and I can talk to you about it some more, okay?" I tried my best to sound distraught and anxious, which was difficult when I felt confident and malicious.

It was five thirty when Luke called me. He was so possessive, which made making him insanely jealous hilariously easy.

"Olivia; Hi. I called as soon as I got your message. What's up with Lizzie?"

"She won't talk to me. She's always 'busy', and when I went over this morning she didn't answer the door. All I heard was her talking to some guy."

I used some artistic licence to elaborate on what I knew, a little.

"Have you upset her?" He sounded angry already. I grinned.

"Not as far as I know. I just wanted you to know, Luke. I know you love her."

"I'll pop in and see her on the way home from work. I'll see how she is." He finished. He didn't say goodbye before he hung up.

I sat and waited for him to make her feel uncomfortable or even better, to catch her socialising with vampires.


	3. Masquerade: Part 3, Chapters 6 to 8

ELIZABETH CANTERBURY

:Victim

Luke dropped in on his way home from work. It was a relief to see him – it had been days – but I was reluctant to be close to him while I knew there was so much I had to keep from him. I answered the door and was surprised by his expression when he took off his helmet. He looked bothered; threatened. I didn't say anything until he was inside, shoes and coat off, and he turned to me quite viciously.

"Been up to anything interesting?" He snapped, failing to keep his cool.

"Umh, plenty." I said, trying to stay vague.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Watching TV, playing guitar, writing songs... the usual." I lied, despite the fact I knew lying to Luke was useless. It seemed to fuel his anger. I regretted what I'd said instantly.

"Olivia says you had company this morning. Anyone I know?"

"Olivia hasn't been here. We only argued this morning on the phone." I defended myself.

"What about?" Luke probed.

"She was moaning I don't take her seriously anymore and that I never see her - the usual." I tried consciously to keep my heart rate down and my palms from sweating.

"She seemed worried about you. Why would she call me at work to tell me you'd had company, Elizabeth?"

"What are you accusing me of Luke?" I asked him plainly. "So what, I had company. Am I not allowed to have company? Do I have to sit here on my own all summer while you're at work?"

Luke studied my reaction. His eyes narrowed and then he shook his head. He wrapped me in his arms and I felt the luckiest girl alive; despite being tracked and hunted by vampires.

He strode out through the French windows into the garden; his movement more relaxed and natural. I often studied his posture and his body language as he was reluctant to talk about his emotions and feelings. I understood a lot by just watching him from a distance. I remembered the photo mum had taken of my prom dress and fetched it from the study upstairs. Luke's face lit up when I passed it to him as we sat on the lawn.

"Ah – I recognise this." He smiled. "You bought the one you liked from Debenhams; the one I saw you in?"

"Yeah, it was a perfect fit." I told him.

"Absolutely perfect." He said, winding his arms around my waist and kissing me. I tried my best to kiss him back; but a wall of tension materialised between us. I was no good at keeping secrets from him; it hurt me to act like everything was okay. We lay out in the sun on the lawn for hours; an activity I couldn't enjoy with Kristian. Luke apologised for working so late and not seeing me; and I apologised for not keeping in touch. We both wondered why Olivia would have wanted to cause trouble. I secretly assumed it was because she wanted my spotlight back on her. I curled up in Luke's arms, appreciative of the simple human way of life. Everything had been put into different proportions since vampires arrived. I loved being with Luke, happy and peaceful; a _human_, rather than a _target_. I didn't want him to leave when he offered to answer the door; I was too safe and happy in his embrace. I lay still on the lawn, waiting for him to come back.

I was disturbed by a familiar voice, which I used to love to hear. Kristian stood just inside the patio doors, unable to come outside to speak to me. Luke stood defensively four or five paces behind him, with a scowl on his face. I had no idea what Kristian had said, but I panicked instantly.

"Elizabeth, did you forget?" Kristian asked.

"Forget what?" I asked, completely confused.

"We were supposed to be going out tonight. Remember?" I was torn whether to go along with the story or stand up for the truth.

"Go out where?" I asked hesitantly. "I don't remember any arrangements."

"We need to leave now, Elizabeth." Kristian said, glowering at me. His eyes looked angry; deathly. His face made fear pulse from my heart to every part of my body. For the first time, Kristian looked like a predator. His expression helped everything click into place; the Volturi were coming.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself, letting it sink in that danger, and I had no idea on what kind of scale, was chasing me. I started to hyperventilate.

"I think I'll leave, Lizzie, as you seem to be very _forgetful_ these days. It's only been three days and you seem to have forgotten about your own _boyfriend." _He had always hated to use the words boyfriend and girlfriend; we were much more mature than that. "I'll always love you, Elizabeth. But I'll only be here when you love me back." Luke said, in agony; broken hearted.

"Luke, No! You don't _understand_!" I cried. I wanted to shout the truth; I wanted him to know everything. He was a part of me; he had to understand what I was going through. We could go through it together. I wanted to wrap him in safety, introduce him to my bodyguards, and take him with me to wherever we were running to. Luke said nothing as a tear rolled down his face and he stormed out. The sky suddenly filled with a blanket of black cloud, a storm brewing above us.

Kristian was next to me in an instant, rocking me in his arms. I did not want to be in _his_ arms, I wanted to be with Luke. I screamed into his shoulder, muffling the sound. I sat and I cried as I let everything I'd worked for slip away. They truly were monsters; they had been right about that from the start. I didn't care what anybody said now, they had ruined my life. As desperate as I had been to escape the hardship of leading a normal, socially acceptable life, I was now desperate to go back to that time, and rebuild a life which did not involve mythological creatures. I heard the front door slam and a tear rolled down my cheek, a perfect twin for Luke's. I'd lost everything. I had nothing to live for anymore.

Kristian tried to explain "It's the only way he would leave us alone, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. We have to leave, now. The Volturi..."

"Let them come." I murmured.

"Come on Elizabeth. Jasper and Carlisle are waiting in the car outside. We have to leave!" Kristian's voice was urgent.

"Let them come." I repeated, with more assertion. "It's me they want. No one else has to suffer. What do I have, now? My only friend has it in for me, my boyfriend thinks I'm a liar and a cheat and I'm being chased out of my home by a family of vampires! You might not understand, Kristian, what it's like to lose someone – what it's like to watch someone you love walk out of your life – but right now I don't feel like living to endure it myself."

"I've watched my mate die, Elizabeth. Is that good enough? Does that grant me authority?" Kristian growled. "Elizabeth, look at me. Look at me!" Through his mask, I could see his eyes were completely black. He hadn't hunted after all.

"Give me a few hours. I have to think things over." I spluttered.

"Remember what I told you, that none of us have had a choice; apart from one or two, throughout the history of our race? Hardly any of us have _chosen_ to become vampires. It's an irreversible change Elizabeth; listen to me! You cannot _want_ this! We're killers!" Kristian sounded furious. He couldn't empathise with my pain. I wondered what sort of emotions vampires had, if all of them bar Jasper missed empathy.

"Who chose it?" I whimpered.

"The one vampire I know who chose this fate chose it to be with her soul mate, Carlisle's foster son. Her name is Bella, and she's happy now. I want you to be happy, Elizabeth, but your soul mate is not a vampire! Your soul mate has just walked out of your front door. If you're alive at the end of this, you can get him back! Don't you see?!"

Carlisle and Jasper were stood in the lounge now, impatient to leave. Jasper ran his long vampire fingers through his slicked back hair, stressed by my negative aura. Carlisle looked like he was going to, but I had no idea if vampires could, start crying. Alistair stood behind them; his face full of regret and sadness, a long way from the cocky man I'd met in the stairwell. His jacket was flung over his shoulder.

If I didn't leave, I would hurt the people who had come to save me. If I did leave, I might just live to win Luke back. Then again, if I did leave, I would spend my last hours away from Luke. To me, every single option looked like I would end up being devoured by vampires, death, or loneliness.

"Give me some time to think." I commanded through my tears.

"We'll be here when you're ready to leave; the sooner the better, Elizabeth." Kristian reminded me.

I decided to have a bath before I left, hoping I could think properly, alone. I plunged my right foot into the deep, clear water. I was such a shame I was going to spoil its purity. The water was far too hot, just right. I shifted my weight onto my submerged foot and a wave of pain flew up into my thigh. My left foot was no more prepared for torture than my right foot had been. The water lapped at my leg, burning the bare flesh slowly and effortlessly. I sat in the bathtub and lost all sensation in my feet. A sore, burnt, red ring formed around my stomach as the water attacked my skin. Slowly, I lay down. Only my face was above the surface. Every part of my body ached; then suddenly a feeling of numbness overwhelmed me and I couldn't move. It felt brilliant – just how I'd intended. I had less to control in my life. My body had abandoned me.

I sank so my face was underwater. There was pain; indescribable, comforting pain. Nothing inside of me screamed to move. I wondered if there was a reason to breathe again. What would I achieve? What would the world gain, apart from forcing me to live through more anguish and depression? I didn't move for a very long time. I knew I wasn't dead, but nothing reminded me to breathe. I waited for the relief to come; for oxygen and the cool air which would save my burnt, suffocated body. The other half of me waited, no, _longed_ for the end.

The end never came.

I didn't have the courage to finish it. I drifted in and out of thoughts and the dark; seeing Luke's face; hearing him threaten me; hearing him scream at me; watching him hate me. I heard a violent knock on the door but I didn't register panic. I tried so hard to concentrate on keeping the memory of his face alive. I had to stay with him in this sick and twisted way. I heard and felt the second knock. It was violent and urgent. The room shook. Ripples ripped through Luke's perfect face in my mind but his voice was more vivid somewhere outside of my head. With no forethought or warning, I threw my body upwards. Scalding water flew everywhere, splashing against my skin, but I had no feeling now. I had heard Kristian's voice, and that meant he was here, outside my bathroom door. I had to be alive, if only for him.

I grabbed my bathrobe and pulled the plug from the bath. Tears streamed down my face, and though usually they were warm the tears felt cool against my smouldering cheeks. I sat on the floor, waiting for Kristian's next yell. I couldn't answer him through the floods of tears.

Kristian walked at my feeble human pace with me to the car. We slipped into the back seats, Carlisle driving and Jasper in a foul mood in the passenger seat. I noticed the steering wheel was on the wrong side. I felt so embarrassed; what I had tried to do was ridiculous and irrational. Kristian had thrown some of my things into a bag. I began to tear through my hair with my brush as Carlisle smoothly pulled away from my house. I hoped I would be home soon. Luke could always find me there.

I sighed; "Americans". Jasper flinched, and broke into a smile. My mood was improving, and so was his. I realised that we'd left Alistair behind. "What about Alistair?" I asked Kristian.

"Alistair is following on foot through the forest. His talent is more specific if he can concentrate alone. He'll get in contact with us to let us know where the Volturi are..." He paused, "And who they're bringing."

I shivered; not because of Kristian's cold arm wrapped around my shoulders, but because the Volturi had an army. We had four vampires, and a completely defenceless target. What chance did we have, if we had to stand and fight? What talents did the Volturi already have control of? My thoughts flicked back. I was talented, too.

"If I knew what my talent was, I'd help you, Kristian. I'd stop all of this." I reassured him.

"I know." He sighed.

Jasper turned to face me, studying me with his golden eyes. The storm had eased off. Quickly, rays of sunlight were falling through the clouds, bright on the black clouds behind them. Jasper's attention changed to the sun out of the rear windscreen. Suddenly, his face lit up to a degree of emotion I had not seen in a human, let alone in a vampire, let alone in _Jasper_.

:Lovers

"As you can imagine, Miss Canterbury, you've been a fascinating person to inspect – your emotions are so complex. You remind me of my sister in law." Jasper began, talking quickly.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes. Her talent is a shield against powers which interfere with the mind. But having _listened_ to your emotions, I do believe you work the other way around. I think your mind interferes with things subconsciously." Kristian lifted his head, he obviously agreed with what Jasper was trying to explain. "For example, have you noticed? When you're happy, the weather is calm and peaceful. When you were angry, a storm approached overhead."

Kristian interrupted him. "And when I argued with you, it poured with rain – you were upset."

I controlled the weather with my emotions. That was what the Volturi wanted. I tried to ignore the voice in my head that squealed that it was impossible. Gravity and air pressure controlled the weather. I was a new element; my name could appear next to water, fire, earth and air – I felt like a Goddess.

Before I had time to fully understand Jasper's theory, Alistair landed on the roof of the Mercedes. It was getting dark. Carlisle pulled over into a lonely lay-by, and Alistair dismounted the car. Carlisle and Jasper got out to talk to Alistair while Kristian and I stayed in the back seats.

"The Volturi aren't our only problem, Carlisle. The shape shifter is following us. She has obviously sided with the Volturi." Alistair announced.

"Shape shifter?!" I gasped; more mythology. I shivered.

"There's just one?" Carlisle asked Alistair. "That in itself is a miracle."  
"As far as I can tell, yes. They're hazier to track though, stupid half breeds." Alistair complained.

Kristian got out of the car to join the conversation. "We should deal with the shape shifter before the Volturi arrive, Carlisle."

"How much time do we have before the Volturi reach us, Alistair?" Carlisle asked.

"36 hours, tops. Then Aro'll be knocking on the window." Alistair informed us.

"Aro is one of the Volturi leaders, Elizabeth." Jasper explained; he obviously sensed my misunderstanding.

"Then we wait." Kristian announced. "We deal with the shape shifter once she's caught us up."

"And how do you plan to deal with her, exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"You're the one who's known them, Carlisle. How do you kill a shape shifter?" By the tone of his voice, I could tell Kristian had raised a single eyebrow.

"You can't kill her." Alistair announced, quietly but firmly.

"He's right; their self healing powers are astonishing." Carlisle confirmed.

"That's not what I meant. We _mustn't_ kill her." Alistair corrected himself.

"Why not, brother?" Kristian asked Alistair.

"You'll find out when she arrives." Alistair said calmly; his tone ordering the conversation to a close.

Kristian sat with me in the car. I drifted in and out of sleep until half past twelve. I was woken by Kristian moving out of the car. He noticed me stir and told me not to follow. I turned and saw through the back wind screen the four vampires, all staring into the forest that surrounded us, all with stiffened arms ready to attack; apart from Carlisle who stood elegantly and calmly. I got out of the car and stood about 3 metres behind Kristian. He didn't acknowledge my presence. The vampires twitched, all hearing something far in the distance earlier than I did. They formed a V shape in the direction they'd heard the noise from; Carlisle at the front, me at the back. Two figures emerged from the trees; both of which I knew well. I forgot to breathe when I recognised who they were.

A mouse-brown haired girl, the same height as me, strode out of the forest, followed by a dark haired boy. It was Olivia and Luke. Olivia wore nothing but a long men's tee shirt which reached her knees, secured at the waist with a cord. Luke's well toned torso was exposed; he wore blue jeans. Both of them were barefoot.

"Good evening. My name is Carlisle; this here is Jasper; and I believe you both already know Alistair and Kristian."

"My name is Olivia, this here is Luke; enough formalities." Olivia sounded purposeful, like a true leader.

"You two are an unlikely alliance, considering the circumstances." Jasper sneered.

"Olivia told me Elizabeth was in danger. We're here to take her home." Luke announced. He sounded hurt; he blinked a few times in quick succession after he'd spoken, composing himself.

"We are no threat to Elizabeth; I believe you are mistaken." Carlisle explained. "We are escorting her away from the danger."

"What other danger is there apart from you, undead scum?" Olivia spat the last two words with disgust.

"It's a long story," Kristian interjected.

"We have time." Olivia declared.

"Elizabeth is an amazing young woman." Carlisle began. Luke closed his eyes for a few seconds and then rejoined the conversation. "A band of highly respected vampires, named the Volturi, are tracking Elizabeth to take advantage of her talents."

"What does that mean?" Luke stuttered.

"If they succeed in turning Elizabeth into a vampire," Carlisle paused to make the news easier for Luke to digest. "Her talents will be intensified and she would be a useful asset to their forces."

"Scum!" Olivia scoffed.

Alistair stepped out of the defensive formation. "Olivia, please. It would help everybody if you could cooperate."

"What reason do I have to cooperate with you?" Olivia hissed.

"Olivia, we are here to help Elizabeth." Luke protested.

Olivia spun to Luke, attacking him. "No, Luke, _you_ are here to save Elizabeth. I'll be here to watch her scream in agony as she's turned by whoever reaches her first!"

Luke lost control, leaping into the air. In a blur of colour he transformed before my eyes into an abnormally large grey and white panther. I flinched and ran to Kristian.

Olivia cackled at the sight. "Still haven't learnt to control yourself, have you Luke? Still can't decide what's _best_ for you."

Luke growled, rattling my human skeleton. Olivia remained in her human form. "You haven't learnt that an Alpha has total control either, have you?" she snarled. Luke winced at being reminded of Olivia's supremacy.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked her.

Carlisle interjected before Olivia could taint the explanation. "In each shape shifter pack there is an Alpha personality; someone who has a natural gift of leadership. The members of the pack are compelled by some supernatural force to follow the Alpha's orders."

Olivia laughed gently. "Useful, wouldn't you agree?"

Luke growled at her, frustrated. There was a pause before anybody spoke; the vampires and I all struggling to relate to what Luke was feeling.

Carlisle turned to Luke; he looked like he'd had an idea to help him. "You can resist it, Luke. There is an occurrence among the wolf pack in Washington called imprinting."

Jasper became more animated at once. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Imprinting is when fate has chosen a life partner for a particular shape shifter." Carlisle explained.

"That all sounds like a fairy tale to me; Carlisle." Olivia deflected Carlisle's theory.

"Carry on Carlisle," I urged him.

"I'm sure, if Elizabeth... If you have imprinted on Elizabeth, you could resist such a young, inexperienced Alpha." Olivia hissed at Carlisle, taking an aggressive stance, presumably ready to phase and attack. We all knew she wouldn't do it – she had no hope of survival. Carlisle continued. "Find a way, Luke, things don't have to be how fate initially intended. We are living proof of that." Carlisle gestured to Jasper and Kristian, tactfully leaving out Alistair, who still had deep crimson eyes.

Luke collapsed onto the floor, his head underneath his paw. I ran over to him, comforting him, running my fingers through his light fur, which upon close inspection included flecks of silver. He purred softly. I was so distracted, trying to make Luke's decision as easy as possible, Olivia phased slowly and silently into her panther form. She disappeared into the darkness, presumably covered from nose to tail in pitch black fur. Luke stood beside me, his head level with my waist. I tried to keep my breathing even so I didn't disturb Luke. I stroked the silky fur on his head gently. His fur felt burning hot; something I wasn't used to after spending so long in Kristian's arms. Jasper had turned on the headlights of Carlisle's car, flooding the lay-by in white light. Shadows, two to three times taller than our figures were projected onto the forest behind us; but Olivia was nowhere. Luke growled menacingly. He purred at me. The relief to know he'd forgiven me was immense. I fell to my knees and Luke brushed my face with his whiskers.

"I'm so sorry Luke, all of this is my fault; I've done this to you." I said repeatedly in various paraphrases. His eyes were the same deep, emerald green they were in his human form; the eyes I loved to gaze into so much.

Olivia was now on her own against four remarkable vampires and one renewed panther, but she wouldn't leave without declaring herself in the right. That was so typical Olivia. She'd obviously phased back to her human form, somewhere in the darkness.

"You did this to us, Elizabeth. If your beloved vampires hadn't arrived, we wouldn't have been created. We're natural enemies. We cannot coexist!" She shouted. "You've not just ruined my life, _Lizzie_, but you've ruined Luke's too. I hope you realise that."

Luke growled again, a more threatening noise; something that warned Olivia to shut her trap.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Carlisle suggested. "There is no reason we cannot ally against the Volturi. My family are allied with the wolf pack in Washington. It's perfectly feasible."

Olivia sounded disgusted and upset at the same time. "I could not live with that." She knew she could not win, whatever it was she wanted. That, I'll never know. Revenge possibly, for being transformed into a mythological creature. That would be a reasonable excuse.

I turned my attention back to Luke, who lay back down, resting his head on my lap. "He can't speak back to you and he can't phase back. His jeans were ruined when he phased." Alistair informed me. I raised my eyebrows at Luke and I giggled; he purred in reply. My biggest smile in three days made my cheeks ache. "I'm sure it's not so much you, Elizabeth, it's displaying his regalia in front of three naturally well endowed vampires." Alistair laughed.

"Four," Kristian corrected him.

"Three - I wasn't including you, lil' bro." Alistair teased.

"They'd never match you, gorgeous." I whispered so faintly only Luke would hear.

The light hearted banter distracted me from the impending situation; I was still being tracked by Volturi. My heart sank, a shooting pain hitting my chest like a bullet. Luke looked up at me, tilting his head, offering to phase back. I would have given anything for him to kiss my problems away.

"Luke, follow us in the forest; run with Alistair. We'll stick to the roads parallel to the tree line." Carlisle instructed Luke.

"Where are we heading, Carlisle?" Kristian asked. He seemed distant, spaced out by the whole encounter.

"One of the most densely populated places in the world," Carlisle informed us, "we need a human audience to discourage the Volturi from making a scene. London." He concluded.

:Patriarch

I slept well until we stopped in a service station at around five in the morning. A thin blanket of cloud filled the sky, protecting the vampires from exposing their beautiful secret. I wondered if it was my talent ensuring the sunlight was held at bay. Nobody had mentioned anything about Jasper's theory since we were rudely interrupted.

Alistair and Jasper had run west to hunt. Alistair had reluctantly promised me he would avoid hunting humans from now on. I felt happy, but I knew the transition from human blood to animal blood would be difficult for him. Kristian's eyes were pitch black now, but he refused to leave Carlisle with me on his own.  
"I can control myself, Carlisle, it's not worth it." Kristian argued; keeping his statement vague so not to alarm the humans around him. He paced up and down the length of the car, frustrated.

"I don't see what the problem is. You know you would be a great deal more comfortable if you did." Carlisle politely protested.

"I'm not leaving her so vulnerable, Carlisle. It's nothing personal, it's just – two are safer than one."

"No offence taken." Carlisle muttered as he started to feed petrol into his glamourous car. Without five amazing men beside it, I could appreciate how spectacular it really was. The seats were all black leather, with flawless decorative stitching on every seam. The computer console looked ridiculously complicated, with a large screen and lots of buttons all over the place. The windows where very heavily tinted; I presumed that was very useful for driving around in sunlight. A pair of leather driver's gloves and a peaked chauffeur's cap lay in a storage tray on the dashboard. Again, I presumed, for keeping as much sunlight off of the driver's skin as possible. A chauffeur wouldn't look out of place driving a car like this, anyway.

It was almost an hour before Alistair and Jasper returned. I immediately inspected Alistair's eyes; they were a warm orangey amber. I decided that was a good sign; his transition had started well. Alistair laughed when I praised his efforts.

"Y'know what they say; 'change the world one person at a time'." I said smugly.

"It's going to be like living on dishwater." Alistair complained. He reminded me of a stubborn child complaining about vegetables.

Jasper smiled at my joke, obviously pleased with my determination to bring Alistair to the vegetarian way of life. He climbed back into the front seat of the car and watched Alistair talk privately, but aggressively to his younger brother. After a short tantrum, Kristian made his way across to the bushes, and disappeared into the forest; Alistair had persuaded him to hunt.

Carlisle gestured for me to get out of the car. He handed me a wad of cash, a mixture of twenty and fifty pound notes, and patted me on the shoulder.

"There's quite a large store just inside the station. Go inside with Jasper and buy Luke something nice to wear. He's feeling a bit lonely waiting in the woods. And oh", Carlisle smiled at the thought, "he could do with a plain double bacon cheeseburger, too." He laughed. The thought of food made my own stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten since the previous morning. Jasper grinned at me through the windscreen of the car as I walked past. He'd obviously talked to Luke in the forest whilst he was hunting, or empathised with his hunger. I decided on the first option; I didn't think a creature which never ate anything could empathise with hunger.

I was absent minded as I thumbed through the clothes that hung on the racks in the small service station shop. There wasn't anything particularly appealing, but I remembered that practicality was important now. I wondered how much time we had left to keep running before the Volturi caught up with us. I wondered how they were following us – in a fleet of Mercedes, perhaps. Was it a trademark vampire car? Or it could have been something even more expensive – they were royals, after all.

I decided on some combat trousers and a black tee shirt. I picked up some walking boots and socks in his size too – just in case. I was completely bewildered with the men's underwear section; it wasn't something I'd ever bought before. Jasper laughed and handed me the right box, patronisingly patting me on the shoulder as we headed for the tills.

Jasper had really come out of his shell by now. He was a completely different person to the emotionless apprentice I'd met in the street. I'd really begun to appreciate Jasper as a brother and a friend. As we stood in the queue, I noticed the side of his face had hundreds of incredibly faint scars, exactly the same shape as Kristian's. I breathed in suddenly and he turned towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm Fine." I answered.

I dropped the clothes I'd picked out for Luke onto the cash desk. The assistant's jaw almost hit the floor when I handed her three of Carlisle's fifty pound notes. She wasn't even sure if the store could accept them. Jasper used his vampiric charm to reassure the young lady everything was quite alright, leaning forwards onto the desk and dazzling her with his sparkling golden eyes.

I burst out laughing as we left the shop, and Jasper beamed at me.

"What?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

"You just completely mesmerised that poor assistant. It was hilarious, the way she fluttered her eyelashes and got so flustered when you leaned forwards." I managed to say in between laughing fits. "That's tampering with free will, Jasper."

As we ordered breakfast I spotted through the glass wall that the sun had broken through the clouds. It made sense; I was happy. Jasper stood beside me, furthest away from the window. After ordering, I became anxious to know where Kristian, Alistair and Carlisle had taken refuge from the sunlight. I wondered over to the window and scanned the forecourt but the Mercedes was empty. My eyes flicked to the forest and sure enough, the three vampires were in the shade of the trees. No one would have noticed them unless they already knew they were there. I sighed; maybe my talent wasn't such a good thing after all; I couldn't be happy around my vampires. I tried to concentrate on dampening my mood but the weather didn't change. I even felt Jasper try and nudge my emotions, but the sun kept blazing down on the forecourt.

"Maybe I was wrong." Jasper muttered.

"Or maybe I'm just not strong enough yet." I corrected him, but he didn't respond. Jasper handed me the food and I left him to pay.

I ran across the petrol station forecourt to where Carlisle, Kristian and Alistair were waiting. I heard Luke purr from behind the trees, and I tossed the bag of new clothes through to him. A few minutes later, he emerged in his human form and beamed at Carlisle.

"Thanks Carlisle, that's much better."

"Try not to destroy them though; it's good kit." Carlisle informed him. Luke saluted Carlisle playfully and he smiled.

Kristian turned to me. "Could you at least try to control your emotions?" He said fiercely. I was shocked by his tone of voice.

"It's not working." I protested. "Even Jasper tried to alter my emotions but the sun won't budge."

Kristian looked incredibly angry, like he had when he'd stormed out of my bedroom window. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed behind his mask, as he leant against a tree in the shade. I had no idea what had caused his mood swing _this_ time.

I was glad Jasper was not close enough to hear Kristian's anger. I had begun to care for him as a brother; similarly to Carlisle and Alistair. I wanted to feel the same for Kristian too, but until I fully understood him as a real person I struggled to convince myself to do so.

Kristian suddenly lifted his head and opened his eyes, like he'd had a brainwave. The clouds began to reform above us, concealing the sun, allowing the vampires to move out back onto the forecourt. The only one who didn't seize the opportunity was Kristian, who muttered that he fancied a run and Luke could take his seat in the Mercedes. Carlisle looked concerned but did not stop him leaving into the forest; Alistair promising to run parallel to the road to stay with us. Jasper joined us shortly after the sun had been safely locked away behind the clouds. He stared intently at Carlisle who shook his head. Kristian obviously needed some space; for a reason I couldn't fathom.

I sat in the back seats of the car with Luke as we began our tepid greasy breakfast. I shivered when I realised it might be my last.


	4. Masquerade: Part 4, Chapter 9

KRISTIAN LEACH :Hero

I ran through the forest as quickly as I could. I tried to distract myself from my plan by noticing the air rush past my face and the trees flying past me at seventy, maybe eighty miles per hour. None of it was new - none of it impressed me - the way it would a mortal. My thoughts were attracted back to my sickening plan. On the one hand, I had a plan to save Elizabeth, Luke and the others from a fate no one could predict, yet I knew that any outcome would involve the Volturi. My experiences among their ranks had taught me that was not something to look lightly on. As long as I could beat Carlisle's car to London, and as long as I could find something truly remarkable, Elizabeth could be safe; because of me.

The forest thinned considerably as I neared the outskirts of London. I had to jump through gardens and scuttle through alleyways to stay out of the way of any human audience. Before long, I had no choice but to slow my pace to something that looked remotely human and jog along the high streets of Wembley and other busy parts of North London. I didn't even know exactly what I was looking for – but I knew I would know immediately when I saw it. My plan was to offer a compromise to Aro and the other Volturi leaders. It wasn't the best solution in the interests of the greater good, but it would save Elizabeth. That was what mattered to me now.

Carlisle had explained to me that Edward had found his soul mate in his wife, Isabella, but that whilst she was human she was also his 'singer'. The scent of her blood _sung_ to him; he was compelled to be near her at all times. He found her completely irresistible. I compared the feelings that must have provoked to the night of Elizabeth's prom – when I was so close to her and something didn't let me leave to hunt. I was engulfed by selfishness which meant I would rather be near her and endanger her life, than miss a few hours of her scent to hunt bland deer in the park. I remembered holding her in my arms in the stairwell of the grotty car park, and how hard it was to suppress my thirst then. I remembered being so close to her in her house – in her room – and I marvelled at my own self restraint. I then remembered how easy it was to walk away once she had angered me. I wasn't _in love_ with Elizabeth Canterbury; she was my _singer._

As the realisation sank in, I stopped in a cluttered alleyway between two tall office blocks. I heard a familiar crash on the fire escape stairs attached to the office block beside me. Fury built up inside of me. Alistair was here.

"You had no right to follow me, brother." I warned him. He leapt down to ground level and landed with so little noise a human wouldn't have heard it.

"I followed you to help you, Kristian. Carlisle explained to me about the singer." He said. I said nothing. "Do you have a plan? Or were you running away?"

I turned to face him, bearing my teeth. He had no idea what I was going through.

"Of course I have a plan!" I barked.

"Calm down!" Alistair ordered me. "I can help you! My God, you're almost as stubborn as the alpha kitty." He smirked.

"I'm going to propose an exchange for Elizabeth." I murmured.

"Wanting to compromise with the elders is a death wish, Kristian." Alistair warned me.

"Edward did it; why can't we?" I protested. Alistair kicked litter across the floor in frustration. "We need to find an alternative human." I explained.

"That goes against everything we've worked for, Kristian. We've been protecting humans across Europe for over four months!"

"Well it's about time you felt what it's like to make a compromise." I scorned.

Alistair sulked away from me, his eyes closed. I couldn't have defeated him in an argument that easily.

"Explain to me what you're looking for, Kristian. What sort of human?" He asked. He faced away from me still.

"We need to find a human who is talented." I said, "Someone who is unique; but who won't be missed by society." I added. Maybe Elizabeth would forgive me quicker that way.

"If we've got that much choice..." Alistair muttered. "I'll see what I can do. I'm not exactly designed to track talents." He sniggered sarcastically.

My brother was a miracle.

It was about twenty minutes before Alistair raised his head and turned to me sharply. His eyes didn't focus on my figure; it was as if he was looking at a distant place in his mind. He'd found something.

"Kristian..." He stuttered, panicking.

"What?! What can you see?!" I shouted, shaking him by the shoulders.

"She's in a bar eight streets west from here." He said; his face expressionless. "I have to go there, right now." Alistair started to run at full human pace down the street, drawn like a magnet to whatever he had seen. I had no choice but to follow.

We stopped just outside of a small, dingy looking bar. I was reluctant to go inside, but Alistair had already marched in; nostrils flared. The walls were all completely black; there were no windows. The walls were decorated with fairy lights and black and white pictures of classic metal bands. It was a long room which curved around. There were black leather wingback chairs in groups around small tables, chez lounges along the walls, and plenty of bar stools.

There was only one person in the bar, making things a lot more convenient. A woman, who couldn't have been older than 19, was sat on a bar stool, hunched over a cocktail glass. She was a tall, elegant woman. Her straight hair reached her waist; a stunning, pure black. The top layer of her hair was pinned back with a sharp silver hair pin. She subconsciously played with the cocktail stick that was left in her glass. Alistair did not hesitate to sit on a bar stool next to her and she snapped out of her trance. She quickly examined him; head to foot; with her chilling ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if I startled you; my name is Alistair and this is my brother Kristian." Alistair began.

"It's fine. It's nice to have some company. I'm Lilia." The woman acknowledged, tossing a strand of hair from in front of her face. She had a broad Texan accent, which I hadn't expected because she was so pale. Her voice was quite high pitched; it reminded me of a siren or harpy. "My, your eyes are amazing." She stroked Alistair's ego. He giggled like a schoolboy before she turned to me. "It's nice to meet you too, handsome." She smiled. She was dressed in a strange corset and a knee length black skirt. The corset, although a rich navy blue, was heavily decorated with black lace. She stood up, hitching her skirt up as she hopped off of the stool, flashing a bit too much thigh for Alistair to handle. He took a deep breath inwards, tossing his head backwards instinctively. "Can I offer you two some drinks?" The woman asked.

"No, thank you." I quickly replied.

"You sure? It's been a mighty hot couple days." She reminded us, letting herself through the bar and pouring herself another Malibu and pineapple cocktail.

"We're fine." I assured her.

"So what brings you to a downtown bar at half nine in the mornin'?" She asked Alistair, cocking her head to one side, raising her eyebrows and pouting her lips. Alistair was in no fit state to respond, and I couldn't understand why. She didn't smell _that_ good.

"Actually, we were hoping to find you, Miss." I explained.

"Lil' ol' me?!" She sounded surprised but pleased at the same time. "And why would that be, exactly?"

Alistair pushed himself off of the bar stool rather abruptly and moved to stand behind me. He was struggling with something – possibly her talent - which I hadn't detected yet. Alistair began explaining before I had chosen the best way to begin.

"You're a very talented young woman, Lilia." He said through his teeth.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, beginning to panic at Alistair's defensive stance and tone of voice.

"No, no." I assured her.

"I need some air." Alistair announced, but just before he left he muttered into my ear as a warning, "_Succubus!_"

In an instant, images of mythological succubi flew through my mind. I pushed them aside to concentrate on their traits. _Seductive;_ that was all I could come up with. I was running out of time to save Elizabeth. I began my explanation.

"My brother and I need your assistance, Lilia." I began. "You can help us save our friend's life."

"Me?!" She sounded more shocked this time, the little colour she had in her face drained from it.

"Yes – you see – and there's no easy way to say this – and I'm running out of time..." I stumbled over my words. "Would you accept immortality; immense speed; sharpened senses, and unbelievable power, if I told you I could grant you all of that?"

"Are you some sort of salesman?" She scowled at me, leaning forwards on the bar. I guessed it was unintentional, but she threw her chest forwards, distracting me for a second.

"No! Look – I'm going to spit everything out, and I'm going to hope to God you'll help me. Me and my brother – we're vampires. We don't kill people – well – Alistair might occasionally but that's off topic. We have a human friend – Elizabeth – who some other vampires are hunting because she can control the weather with her emotions. The only way we can save her is handing over a replacement person; someone who's just as remarkable, and more selfless, than Elizabeth is." I stopped, knowing I'd said too much.

"Right, I got to the bit where Alistair ate people." She said.

"Elizabeth is an amazing friend of mine – if you can take her place – if you can become one of us instead of her – you'll be talented beyond belief – and Elizabeth can go back to her life as a mortal." I finished off.

"You're having a laugh – right?" She said, not impressed with my story. "Get out of my bar – the sign said on the door we're not open anyway."

In one fluid movement I jumped onto the bar, pinning her back against the spirit bottles behind her. I had to be immensely careful to control myself, but it was the only way she would believe me. I lowered my mouth to her neck; not breathing; as a warning.

"What the hell ARE you?!" Lilia screamed.

"You're lucky... I'm not exactly a conventional... vampire." I said, proud of myself for remembering my catchphrase. "Now, are you listening properly this time?" She didn't respond. "Good." I chuckled. I spoke directly into her ear. "I can grant you immense speed, shocking good looks, and the chance to live forever. Will you cooperate with me?"

Lilia's eyes lit up brighter at hearing every gift of the vampiric curse. I'd obviously left out all of the drawbacks. I tried to ignore my conscience as it screamed at me what I was doing was selfish and manipulative. Lilia pushed herself forwards away from the wall and I backed away, perching on the bar. She asked confidently, nodding in agreement.

"What do you want me to do?"


	5. Masquerade: Part 5, Chapters 10 and 11

ELIZABETH CANTERBURY

:Dealer

Jasper, Luke and I browsed some rather upmarket shops in Oxford Street while Carlisle found somewhere to park his car. We were soon joined by Alistair, who looked stressed. His eyes were fading to a smouldering gold. Jasper immediately wanted to know what Alistair was so upset about.

"What's happened Alistair?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing – I just nearly lost control. I'm a bit spooked." Alistair explained. It didn't quite add up though – three days ago he didn't have a problem with killing people at all.

"Did you follow Kristian?" Jasper pressed for more information.

"Yes. He's safe. Leave him." Alistair said assertively. Jasper made no more attempts to get information out of Alistair, but I wasn't satisfied with what I'd heard.

"Alistair, where is Kristian?" I asked.

"He's on his way here." Alistair murmured.

"Where has he _been _all this time?"

"Stop being so curious, you don't need to know." Alistair said coolly, busying himself admiring a long leather coat which was hung up on the wall.

"You'll be lucky to afford a _carrier bag_ in here, Alistair. This place is ridiculous." Luke warned him.

None of us said anything for a few minutes as the men thumbed through clothes and I gave them thumbs ups and thumbs downs. Alistair sighed as he moved away from the coat he seemed to be besotted with. Jasper smiled, passing Alistair £300 in fifty pound notes. I still hadn't gotten used to Carlisle and Jasper being so... _rich_! Alistair tried to hand it back, insisting he didn't even feel the cold so a coat wasn't necessary.

Jasper replied "If it makes you less upset about losing your old one, it means I can listen to Elizabeth's emotions more easily without being distracted by your mourning!"

Luke sniggered and I gave him a sharp dig in the ribs. Alistair's coat was obviously his pride and joy. What else did he have to be proud of?

The new coat did suit Alistair very well. It fell to just below his knees; fitting his athletic physique perfectly. I gave him a definite thumbs up. At that moment, Carlisle returned from parking the car and immediately commented on the coat. He patted Alistair on the shoulder.

"Suits you, sir" he joked, but not quite getting the tone of voice right. I suppose vampires didn't watch a lot of television.

"Where's Kristian?" Carlisle enquired.

"Busy." Alistair's face dropped.

I panicked when I thought that the Volturi might have already reached him. I gripped Luke's hand tightly. Jasper scowled at the negative mood.

"I've never been to London before," Carlisle announced. "I'd love to see some sights, if you could give me a whirlwind tour, Elizabeth?"

I was relieved that Carlisle changed the subject. I agreed to without hesitation.

We browsed some more stupidly expensive shops in Oxford Street and Regent Street. Carlisle bought himself some pristine white leather shoes, which any human simply couldn't look gorgeous in. Jasper admired a baseball bat but he didn't want to carry it around with him all day. I just found that so _human_, it was funny. We saw Downing Street and the Houses of Parliament. When we visited Buckingham Palace Alistair kindly informed us the Queen was at Balmoral.

We finished at St. Pauls Cathedral at around seven o clock in the evening. I had never seen it before either, and the architecture and sheer size of the dome astounded me. Alistair became tense, his hands shaped into claws aggressively.

"Jasper; take Luke and Elizabeth inside the Cathedral." Carlisle instructed him. Jasper nodded, leading the way through the heavy wooden doors. Luke hesitated; he wanted to know what was wrong with Alistair. I did too – but I trusted Carlisle's judgement. I pulled Luke inside by his arm.

The Cathedral was enormous. There were a seemingly infinite number of pews stretching to a breathtaking alter at the far end. The place was scattered with golden ornaments, candles, tombs and memorial plaques. There were not many people around; it was close to closing time. The odd tourist was snapping photos and two people praying in separate pews. The grand scale of the place made me feel small and insignificant. I wondered to myself if there _was_ a God who was allowing all of this to happen to me. Had he known this would happen all along?

I realised why Alistair was worried. The Volturi were here.

Carlisle burst in through the door, disturbing the people praying and alarming the tourists who subtly scuttled out once Carlisle had calmed down.

"I know they're here." I announced.

"Alistair thinks they'll meet us here... So much for a mortal audience." He said. His voice worried me; it had a hint of pessimism in it, like he was expecting defeat.

Jasper looked angry. "We should have bought the others, Carlisle. Rosalie would come; Alice and Esme had already offered!" He reminded us.

"Don't think like that, for goodness sake." Luke said, tightening his arm around my shoulders. "The Volturi have no _right_ to Elizabeth. She can't be passed around like some sort of possession!"

"How long do we have, Carlisle?" Jasper asked tentatively.

"Forty five minutes." Carlisle informed us bleakly.

"Do we run?" Jasper asked.

"No. We stay right here. We mustn't look weak and run. We mustn't look aggressive and advance."

Alistair joined us inside about ten minutes after Carlisle's announcement. He had taken his hair down from his familiar pony tail and it draped over his face. I could still see he was in pain. His brother was still missing.

"Where is Kristian?" I asked; the first statement since Carlisle's order to remain in the Cathedral.

"He'll be here." Alistair murmured. I didn't dare to attempt to dive deeper for answers. Alistair was a deadly predator. I didn't want to push him too far. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked remotely more human when his angular face shape was hidden.

"How many are they bringing?" Jasper asked.

"Only one elder." Alistair said, relieved. "They didn't expect Elizabeth to be able to put up this type of fight. Ten, maybe twenty guards at the most. But – that does include Alec."

"Not Jane?" Jasper enquired.

"No."

"How peculiar; I have never known the twins to be separated." Jasper said. The relief from only one elder was coming was replaced with a curious, worried expression.

"That's not our main concern." Carlisle said. Turmoil began to taint his natural charisma. "We need to persuade the Volturi to stop their operation. Hundreds of humans will end up cursed if they continue."

Jasper's mobile phone rang. I was so relieved to hear even a dull electronic version of Kristian's voice, at last.

"Kristian – meet us in St. Pauls." Was all Jasper said. Kristian said three or four words before Jasper placed his phone back in his pocket. "He's fine. He's coming to help us."

I overflowed with happiness and Luke's face lit up when we heard the news. Alistair however, who obviously knew Kristian's intentions, did not look in the slightest bit pleased; I couldn't imagine why.

Alistair became very fidgety in the moments leading up to the Volturi's arrival. His eyes were dark – he couldn't last long on animal blood yet. In the same gaze I saw Carlisle's eyes, which had been a constant golden brown, were also beginning to darken.

Luke and I sat cross legged in front of the large, elaborate alter. He stroked my face and lifted my chin, stopping me gazing at the floor.

"I've never been one for churches," Luke began, "But I gotta hand it to them, this place is pretty amazing."

I tried my hardest to smile, but none of the golden artefacts or ornaments gleamed brighter than his eyes. As I struggled to focus on his face, I briefly saw the version of Luke from my dream... the frozen, dead version _I_ had killed. I blinked quickly, shaking the image from my mind. Luke would not get hurt, I would not allow it. Despite my stubbornness, I wondered how happy he could be if I was hurt. If I died, I had no idea whether Luke could appreciate life anymore. I wouldn't live without him; that much I'd proven.

I needed some time to contemplate the several possible outcomes of the impending confrontation. Firstly, we could all die. Secondly, I could end up a vampire, but at least that meant I could be with Luke – I would _make_ a way to be with him. Lastly, the Volturi could get bored of my completely mediocre ability and go and hunt someone else. I sat cradled in Luke's arms for a long time, praying that everyone I loved would come out of this unharmed.

Everyone stood when the Volturi vampires entered the Cathedral. Alistair came to stand with me and Luke in front of the large alter; Carlisle and Jasper greeted their pale, sinister looking leader. I felt tears fill my eyes, but I didn't let them fall down my cheek.

All of the Volturi wore long, black hooded cloaks. It reminded me of my own that I had worn to my prom. I shivered. Jasper emitted a wave of tranquillity which I appreciated very much. I sank into Luke's shoulder; Alistair stood just in front of us, defensively. The Volturi moved with an unspoken order; just like a flock of birds all moving in synchronisation. It appeared that one of the Volturi elders headed the group of twenty or so vampires – all of which had blood red eyes. They're presence was chilling. The leader hardly ever blinked and definitely didn't breathe.

"Good evening, Caius." Carlisle said coolly. Carlisle utilised his immense charisma and charm to initiate a calm conversation.

"Carlisle; I wished it would be longer before I saw your face again." Caius spat in return.

"On the contrary, it is a pleasure to be honoured with your presence, as usual." Carlisle remained calm.

"I did not expect to be stalled by three such familiar faces." Caius said, snapping his sharp eyes to Jasper and Alistair. His voice was as menacing as he looked – a low, gruff, rumble.

"Demetri didn't warn you?" Carlisle asked out of curiosity.

"We're only here for the girl, Carlisle." Demetri, one of the guards, snapped.

"The girl doesn't deserve this, Caius. No human does." Carlisle said.

"Humans don't deserve to be devoured, in your humble opinion." Caius replied, gently cackling.

"Caius please; turning innocent humans is monstrous. There is no excuse for this. You are preparing for a war that your supposed opposition do not want, Caius. Please, stop this cruelty at once." Carlisle asked, his flawless voice beginning to quiver ever so slightly. That alone scared me. Caius glided forwards to Carlisle and Jasper, taking Carlisle by the hand. Caius's skin much paler than Carlisle's; like frosted glass.

"Why is it you are so attached to humans and wolves, Carlisle? It isn't good for you. It isn't good for any of us." Caius asked, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"It is better for _them_." Carlisle defended his beliefs. "Is that not reason enough?"

Caius sighed as Demetri tried to alert him of something – something that immediately opened the door of the great Cathedral tentatively. A slender man of average height, a mask covering his face, stood in the doorway. Kristian had arrived. He was followed by a very tall woman I did not recognise. Her face was emotionless yet she appeared proud in the way she held herself. Lastly entered a black shape moving in the darkness... a shape I instantly recognised as Olivia.

Olivia bounded over to Alistair's side; he loosened his fists into claws in response. Kristian addressed Caius from the doorway.

"Caius; it's been a long time." He said, all too casually for my liking.

"Again; not long enough." Caius responded without even turning to see his new enemy.

"I can offer you more power than Elizabeth, Caius. I can offer you a better exchange."

I had no idea what Kristian was doing; this was not one of the three possible endings I had imagined. Panic consumed me when I realised the girl behind him was silently crying. He _could not_ trade her in my place, I wouldn't allow it! The tears in my eyes overflowed as I let out a small scream. I covered my mouth quickly, but Caius' attention still drifted to me. In that instant, Luke phased, tearing all of Carlisle's gifts into pieces. He let out a threatening roar from the pit of his stomach. Olivia, surprisingly, followed suit.

Caius smiled, letting out a small sigh, shaking his head. "You've resorted to cats, Carlisle? No more wolves?"

Carlisle raised his hand, stopping the two panthers immediately. Kristian interjected, "Wouldn't a succubus be more of an asset than a weathergirl?"

Caius' nostrils flared in anger as he turned to face Kristian. "Do not interfere in what you know nothing of, Kristian." Caius warned.

"Wouldn't you agree, Caius? The ability to incapacitate and heavily influence a target through excessive lustful thoughts would be useful, am I right?" Kristian urged him.

Kristian walked into the Cathedral, the girl following. I tried to protest to Kristian's sickening plan; I ran forwards to stop all of this at once. I was stopped by Alistair, who gripped my arms tightly behind my back. The two panthers rallied at my feet.

"What the hell are you doing Kristian? Carlisle! Don't let him do this!" I begged.

The girl looked at me with her stunning blue eyes and smiled weakly. She appreciated my efforts but she had already accepted what she was here to do. Carlisle shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What makes you think this is a better option, Kristian?" Carlisle asked him.

"Caius, Aro and Marcus get their weapon and Elizabeth goes unharmed." Kristian explained; his voice harsh but quiet. The girl turned to Caius and unleashed her amazing eyes upon him.

"I have no life as a human, Caius. My name is Lilia Reid. I run a small bar in Soho which is close to going bust. I've gone from lover to lover because of my constant urge for intimacy that no one understands!" She announced. "If I could live a life, an existence, where I was led by those with amazing power and insight..."

"Enough, Lilia." Caius commanded; his eyes closed in thought. A young Volturi guard stepped forwards, raising his right hand towards Lilia, who at first became dazed. Within fifteen seconds she had collapsed on the floor and I let out another scream behind my hand.

"That was unnecessary, Caius." Carlisle announced. The young boy turned to him and raised his hand threateningly.

"Alec that is quite enough." Caius ordered. The boy sulked back into the front line of the crowd of Volturi.

"I am willing to bargain with you, Kristian. Even as a human the girl does have outstanding... features." Caius agreed. "With one condition. A punishment, if you will; for not only attempting to defy me, but for being so weak and leaving us after one little scrap..."

"That was almost a different lifetime, Caius." Kristian argued.

"Alas, you are right." Caius agreed. "But my condition still stands."

"What is this condition?" Carlisle asked.

"Prove your worth to me, Kristian. You were weak amongst us, you are weaker alone. Turn the girl yourself. Turn her _now_." Caius demanded.

Kristian ran his long fingers through his hair, obviously in agonising emotional turmoil.

"She won't feel a thing, honest." Caius said sarcastically.

"And you'll let Elizabeth go free?" Kristian asked.

"And the kittens and your other vampire allies... all safe." Caius said convincingly.

Carlisle tried to help Kristian. "It's your decision Kristian. Think of the greater good."

Kristian glanced over to me. Through his mask it looked like his amber eyes were full of tears. "Elizabeth, I know you won't be pleased with my decision. Rest assured you'll never have to see my face again once this is finished."

Olivia whimpered and Luke stood in front of her, blocking her line of sight to Lilia, still collapsed on the floor of the Cathedral. Alistair tried to turn me away but I didn't let him. He covered my mouth before I could shout back to Kristian, and Jasper almost incapacitated me with a surge of sickening, unexpected happiness.

Carlisle crouched aggressively. I watched through my tears as Kristian knelt on the floor, stroking Lilia's neck.

"For Elizabeth" Kristian whispered, tilting Lilia's head upwards and admiring the shape of her jaw. In an instant he was sinking his venomous teeth into the pale and fragile skin of her neck. I spotted Caius glance at Alec, who snapped his fingers. Immediately, Lilia let out a blood curdling scream that echoed through the halls of the Cathedral. It was at that point I fainted in Alistair's arms, the relief of unconsciousness so much more comfortable and inviting than what life had left to offer.

:Nomads

I woke up too slowly. Horrifying images of Kristian and Lilia played on my mind; her last scream echoing in my ears. Kristian was a monster, and I couldn't shake that fact from my mind. He was _my_ protector. It took me a few minutes to realise where I was. Luke cradled me in the back seats of Carlisle's Mercedes. I immediately burst into tears when I had gained enough control of myself to. Luke comforted me as best he could, but nothing would erase the image and sound of Lilia's last compulsory breath.

"Elizabeth, shhh... everything's going to be okay. We're all safe now. Listen! Shhhh... It's all right, I'm here now..." Luke repeated over and over again. I curled into his chest, feeling an unfamiliar fabric between me and his warm skin. He'd obviously had to borrow some more clothes. I managed to string some words together to communicate a sentence.

"Where... where are the others?" I asked him, trying to restrain my tears.

"Carlisle's at a clothes store, Jasper is making sure the Volturi leave. Alistair and Olivia are still in the Cathedral. Please, shhh now." He soothed me. He'd left Kristian out of his answer on purpose.

"Where's Kristian?" I prompted him. He stroked my cheek with his fingers, pushing my damp hair away from my face.

"He's gone, Elizabeth." He said reluctantly. I said nothing. I knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself after what he'd had to do to save me. I wanted to know _why_ he'd done it. Why sacrifice another human to save _me_? It didn't seem like a fair exchange.

"Olivia is glad she came. She's so sorry for what she said to you. She knows she was irrational. She wants a new start." Luke explained once I had composed myself.

"Why did she come?" I whispered.

"Kristian found her and convinced her you hadn't changed. Deep down, she knows you were just under a lot of stress." Luke wiped a tear from my chin. I choked; stress didn't _begin_ to describe _any_ of it.

I lay in Luke's arms for a long time. We were both silent. Things would be very different without Kristian in my life.

At around half past eleven, Carlisle tapped on the window behind my head. Luke opened the door with his left arm and returned to holding me. Carlisle placed a bag of new clothes into the foot well, obviously for Luke to travel home in. I sat up before Carlisle left; I had a lot I needed to say.

"Carlisle; thank you for everything."

Carlisle nodded, but he looked like he felt uncomfortable. He shut the door and headed out into the night. I remembered his eyes were almost black; he was off to hunt. I admired Carlisle. He was the most selfless, loving person I had ever met – yet he was not judgemental or arrogant. His pale, soft face stayed in my mind, he looked like a seasoned peace keeper, trying to reason with the Volturi. I wondered about his past, how long he had been a vampire, and how he managed to live within a human society.

Jasper arrived at the window shortly after Carlisle had left. I spoke to him more calmly, trying not to scare him away.

"Thank you Jasper. It wasn't just your talents that made this whole thing a hell of a lot easier." I smiled. He smiled back, which was an absolutely beautiful sight. I climbed out of the car and he took my hand and kissed it lightly. I ran my hands through my own hair, which was a matted mess.

"I want you to do something for me." Jasper said.

"Anything." I promised.

"Forget we exist, Elizabeth." Jasper said in a very pained voice. I was lost for words.

"I can't do that, Jasper. Alistair, you, Carlisle... you're like family to me now. You've saved my life!"

Luke watched me from the back seat of the car.

"Did Kristian ever tell you that we're monsters?" Jasper reminded me. "Well now you know. You've seen what we're capable of, Elizabeth. That's not right."

"Jasper, don't talk like that; stop. I have to remember you; all of you. I will remember you." I took him by surprise, hugging him tightly, although my head only reached his shoulders. He hugged me back, just as enthusiastically.

"You're like an annoying little sister. Luke?" He asked into the car.

"Yeah?" Luke replied.

"Bring Elizabeth to Forks sometime. I'll sort out some flights when you're ready. Now you've seen what we're capable of, you're ready to stay with a house full."

I beamed at the thought of meeting all of the vampires Kristian had told me about; but my heart ached at the sound of his name.

"Jasper – if you hear from Kristian..." I began.

"I won't be hearing from Kristian, Elizabeth." He interrupted me; another bout of tears welled up in my eyes. He hugged me again, with more compassion this time. "I'll leave you two alone. I think I need to join Carlisle." He said, but I didn't believe him; his eyes were bright amber. He patted me once on the shoulder, like a comrade, before he left into the blackness.

Luke gazed into my eyes and I studied them properly for the first time in too long. I found happiness there, without Jasper's help. Luke's arms wrapped around me like a blanket, his chest warm against my cheeks. Luke's deep green eyes, before long, were filled with tears too.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He said in an urgent yet passionate whisper. "More than you'll ever know."


	6. Masquerade: Part 6, Epilogue

A note from the Author:

I asked Daniel, my co-writer (for all intents and purposes), to create an epilogue for Olivia and Alistair. He commented on their chemistry and I knew he would create an amazing final scene. Here it is!

Epilogue: Written by Daniel Darlington

Unexpectedly, Alistair found himself absently stroking the fur of the panther that was Olivia LaRoux. She, unlike Elizabeth, had to watch, shivering, as Lilia was tortured during her transformation and carried away, unconscious, by Demetri. It was for comfort, he enforced in his mind, which had begun to wander. When Caius and the rest left, Kristian watching Elizabeth reluctantly, being carried away from his arms, Alistair stayed. Olivia had left too.

That left him, his thoughts, and a church.

A place of worship, just now filled with vampires and other unnatural creatures. Alistair chuckled at the irony. However, his humour ground to a halt at the smell that invaded his nostrils. The odour of wet fur burned his sinuses, making him wrinkle his nose. "Not left yet?" He called out to thin air.

He was mildly surprised to find that Olivia had stayed after all. Perhaps to try and jump him?

An indignant growl was his answer, as jet-black fur padded out from the shadows of the cloister to his left. It was sleek, defined and yet not at the same time; a walking shadow. "And here I was, expecting you to dive on me like some crack-addicted rabbit." Another growl, slightly more threatening. Alistair shrugged, wiry brunette hair swaying slightly at the movement. He unbuttoned his jacket and threw it at the panther who bounced away and eyed it; her soft, hazel eyes flitting between the vampire and his clothing. "Phase. I can't stand listening to that growl. It's worse than an empty human stomach." Taking it in her teeth, Olivia withdrew back into the shadows. Despite the lack of visibility, even with his eyes, the vampire turned away out of courtesy.

"You stink, you know that?" Chimed Olivia's voice from the cloister as she stepped out, zipping the jacket up. It clung slightly to her form, but the majority of it drowned her, falling to the floor.

"Likewise. Wet fur, what is it? Eau de farm animal?"

"Shut up or I'll take a bite out of you." She warned, eyes flashing. Alistair recalled the growl, and a smirk played along his pale lips.

"Depends where, in all honesty. I might enjoy it if you aim at certain _parts._" The emphasis on the last word was enough to make the shape shifter gag slightly, her mouse brown hair flowing freely over her face.

"You're disgusting. You'll taste worse than you smell."

"Hey, you offered." Alistair advanced playfully, enjoying watching her squirm. "I'll bet you'll miss me when I'm gone."

"Keep dreaming."

"Vampires don't dream."

"Well, keep… ugh!" Olivia sighed heavily in defeat, making Alistair chuckle. "You and your brother are leaving, then?"

"Carlisle thinks it would be best. He wants Kristian to be away from Lizzie. The further away, the less danger there is to her."

"Danger?" She cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. Alistair shrugged and explained.

"Seeing as Lizzie's Kristian's singer, he's drawn to her. If he doesn't feed, sooner or later he'll cave and take a little bite out of her; maybe more."

"He doesn't have to worry about that." Olivia clenched her fists, hard. Alistair could see a bead of blood ooze out from the grip. "I wouldn't let him touch her."

"I don't doubt that. Heck, you nearly ripped me to shreds back when I gave you my first jacket. Which was _very nice_, I might add." Alistair still remembered eyeing the torn fabric in sorrow. "That was my favour..." Olivia's hand shot up, cutting his rant short.

"Hold up. You were losing when we fought?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Alistair rubbed his head; unable to believe he'd let that slip. Olivia cackled triumphantly, beaming.  
"So you admit you were losing?"

"No."  
"Yes you diiid!" She'd turned into a stubborn five-year old, Alistair thought. He watched her, defiantly shaking his head. Her face was near flawless, and aside from the odd mark on her countenance, he could say nothing wrong about it, aside from the fact that it reeked. "Come on, admit it!"

"Will you shut up if I say yes?"

Olivia grinned impishly, placing her pale hands on her hips, where they stood out against the black fabric of the jacket.

"…I'll think about it."

"Then no, I won't admit it."

"Fine!" Olivia tossed her hair back arrogantly, a frown bolted onto her face. Alistair smirked even more, which only fuelled the anger. "Don't think I won't kill you."

"I don't believe you."

"What? Why?"

Alistair took another step forward, smirking always. She stayed, rooted to the spot. "You haven't killed me yet, have you?" He lowered his voice, down to a low, seductive whisper.

"What makes you think I won't?"

"You don't have the guts to kill someone. You're just a scared, little girl who has a party trick." Olivia's eyes burned into his, and she could clearly see them against the warm amber. She gritted her teeth, trying not to retch at the smell of his unnecessary breathing. A smirk, not unlike the vampire's, materialized across her own face.

"That 'party trick' nearly tore you apart a few days ago, bloodsucker."

"Prove it."

In an instant Olivia had snapped, and was on top of Alistair, pinning him to the ground with her paws. Her claws were dangerously close to his flesh; despite they both knew his granite skin seemed impenetrable. "Hm." Was all Alistair said. Olivia's mind raced. Why wasn't he leaving? Why didn't he fight back?

"You've ruined my new favourite jacket, Livvie." The use of her nickname lessened her anger slightly. He wasn't entirely aggressive. Then again, she didn't think he was a threat to her at all. She did her best at a threatening growl, but there was no heart in it. Alistair smiled. "How're you going to pay for a new one?" There was that whisper again, and it made her shiver; her silky black fur rippling as she did so. Olivia phased back, ignoring the fact that she had eviscerated any form of cover or clothing. Alistair smirked, that same, half-smirk that had angered her before. "Well?"

"What do you suggest?" She played along, grinning impishly.

"I have several ideas. Most involve you, me, coffee, and breakfast in bed."

"Who's covering the bill?" Olivia inquired quietly, lowering her face a quarter-inch, her hair tickling his cheek.

"The person with the wallet, obviously."

"And that person is…"

"I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind." They shared in the laughter; both ignoring each other's odours, blocking them out subconsciously. Alistair's bare hand reached up to touch Olivia's cheek, who recoiled a little. After adjusting to the icy cold, she relaxed into it. "So, how 'bout it?"

"…Your shirt." Olivia concluded, eyes lighting up.

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your shirt. I don't want to be exposed here, of all places." Alistair laughed, and shook his head. When she asked why, the smirk grew into a flirtatious grin.

"I like the view." He replied, eyes flitting down. She punched him lightly on the shoulder, and grumbled a defeat. "You can have it, on one condition."

"That being the hotel room, coffee," marked with air-quotes, "and breakfast in bed?" Alistair shook his head again, the grin blossoming further. His hands snaked around her neck, and she ignoring the icy trail they left. "Then what?"

Before she could exclaim her disbelief, his lips were on hers, locking perfectly into place, like they had been waiting for this chance. Olivia's eyes widened, but then closed as she sank into the moment; pushing back fiercely as they pressed against one another. Alistair pulled away, a triumphant smile plastered onto his face. He stood, rolling Olivia off onto the cold marble. This she shivered at, the floor unwelcome and freezing, unlike Alistair's confident hands. He pulled his shirt off and threw it to her. "Hotel room, then?"

THE END


End file.
